Have FAITH in FATE
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: A girl so young decided to fulfill her passion in wrestling. With the help of some superstars can she do it? And can she find a 'brother' she never had? Could she also find romance? Read and find out.
1. Beginning of the Dream!

**Have faith in fate**

**This is a st0ry where the character is based on me. It still stands al0ne.**

_**Summary: A girl so young decided to fulfill her passion in wrestling. With the help of some superstars can she do it? And can she find a 'brother' she never had?**_

"i want to do this! Please please please let me fly to stanf0rd" a 16 year old nixie begged her parents

"nixie darling, i l0ve y0u but what do y0u expect us t0 d0? Accept y0u g0ing to stanf0rd to wrestle? I d0nt think s0" my m0m t0ld me

"baby girl i knew this day will c0me. I just d0n't want y0u to get hurt" dad t0ld me

"m0m, dad since i was 10 i have dreamt of being able to go to a live sh0w. I have always wish to g0 overseas and sh0w case my talents and my passi0n f0r wrestling. I already graduated highsch0ol"i tried to reas0n

"what are y0u planning to d0? Thr0w y0ur future away? Leave y0ur dream to be an acc0untant?"

"m0m i t0ld y0u many times bef0re that im n0t thr0wing my future. I'll still study, i'll still be an acc0untant n0t just here"

"i give up d0 what y0u want to do. Just d0n't bring disgrace to this family" my m0m st0rmed off. I went to my r0om which i shared with my y0unger sister.

"y0u're really g0ing?"she asked

"yes i will y0u kn0w i have wanted to do this. Funny thing is that, i want this s0 badly that i have planned everythng when i was still 13."

"yeah i kn0w. I remember seing y0u dance with y0ur ch0sen music f0r the week, wrestle with the wind and perf0rm a s0mmersault"

"y0u kn0w u are the m0st supp0rtive here in this family"

"what can i do? I kn0w u l0ve to d0 this and i kn0w u dream to this"

"thanks it meant a l0t to me that y0u supp0rt me"

"i kn0w i d0n't tell y0u this oftenly but i l0ve y0u and i will miss y0u"

"i will miss y0u t0o" i hugged her

"y0u kn0w nix i thnk i will start watchng wrestling. And when my friends watched wrestling, ill be pr0ud and exclaim `that's my sister sucker`" i laughed at her

"i w0n't let y0u d0wn sweetie" i kissed her f0rehead and started packing.

**FF A WEEK LATER...**

`n0w b0arding flight 7423 fr0m philippines t0 stanf0rd`

this is it there's n0 turning back. I l0oked at my family one last time. I wave g0odbye and pulled d0wn my glasses. I b0arded the plane. I went to my seat and get myself settled.

After 5 h0urs (i think) we arrived at stanf0rd.

I checked in to 0ne of the nearest h0tel. On my way i saw a p0ster and read it.

It says...

~wwe divas on the l0ok. Any girls fr0m age 18 and up can j0in and th0se 16 and 17 can j0in just by sh0wing y0ur parental c0nsent. F0r m0re inf0 dial 973785464 and l0ok f0r tina j0hns0n.~

i went to the h0tel and used the ph0ne and call the said number.

Tina- hello h0w may i help y0u?

M0i- i w0uld like to kn0w if this is ms. Tina Johns0n?

Tina- yes this is tina. What can i do f0r y0u?

M0i- my name is nixie lauri0 im here to inquire f0r the vacancy f0r wwe diva.

Tina- alright h0w old are y0u?

M0i- im 16 years old.

Tina- darling y0u're still underage y0u will need to have y0ur birth certificate and the c0nsent fr0m y0ur parents pr0ving that y0u are all0wed to auditi0n

m0i- i g0t everythng c0vered ms. J0hns0n.

Tina- g0od. We'll see y0u this saturday at 4.

M0i- thank y0u s0 much by the way where w0uld the interview take place

tina- g0od questi0n it will be here in the wwe headquarters.

M0i- alright thank y0u ma'am

i hang up the ph0ne and went to bed. This is g0ing to be a l0ng week f0r me. I'm new to this place, i d0n't kn0w anyb0dy, i d0n't kn0w where the heck is the headquarters and i d0n't kn0w h0w to go there.

I cl0sed my eyes and went to sleep.

I spent my week getting familliar with stanf0rd. I went to the mall and b0ught an outfit im g0nna use f0r the interview. I must admit, i didn't bring that much m0ney. Heck that's what im w0rried ab0ut. I d0n't have en0ugh m0ney and i cnt thnk of a way im g0nna pay for the transpo, the h0tel, the f0od, the dress and such.

I payed f0r my frap and went back to the h0tel. I got my ph0ne r0amed s0 i decided to call my sister.

"hey"

"nix! H0w are y0u?"

"i'm fine. It's nice here and the pe0ple are welc0ming. I already am scheduled f0r an interview t0m."

"that's c0ol"

"where's dad? What's m0m d0ing?"

"dad is w0rking out of town. M0m is already sleeping. It's like 12 midnight here"

"s0rry i f0rg0t the time difference"

"it's okay. Im sleepy n0w. L0ve y0u nix"

"l0ve y0u t0o sis"

i hang up the ph0ne. And c0ntinued to go ar0und the city.

_**Saturday**_

i w0ke up early m0rning because of the excitement. T0day is the day im waiting f0r.

I went to the balc0ny and take in the fresh air. My ph0ne rang and i answer it.

"hell0 this is tina j0hns0n, i w0uld like to c0nfirm the interview y0u'll have today"

"g0od day ms. J0hns0n. Of c0urse i will have the interview t0day. I w0n't miss it f0r anythng"

"alright g0od luck on that"she hang the ph0ne and i t0ok a bath preparing myself for t0days event.

It took alm0st an h0ur taking a bath because i want to look g0od when i g0t an interview. Wh0 kn0ws wh0 will be there.

I called a taxi and went to the headquarters.

"excuse me. Im l0oking f0r ms. Tina J0hns0n"

"d0 y0u have a reservati0n and what's your name?"

"my name is nixie lauri0 and yes i have a reservati0n. Im here f0r the interview"

"f0ll0w me" she ordered as she lead me t0 ms. J0hns0n's office

"ms. Tina s0me0ne is l0oking f0r y0u"

"thank y0u. Y0u can n0w leave mckenzie" tina ordered

"y0u must be nixie"

"yep. Im ready f0r the interview"

"oh n0. Y0u are mistaken. Im n0t the one c0nducting the interview. Its vince himself"

"shit. Is he al0ne?"

"n0. He's with his family and a c0uple of superstars"

"like wh0?"

"only the t0p 0nes like randy ort0n, j0hn cena, edge, nexus, lay c0ol, melina, sheamus, miz and that's ab0ut it i thnk"

"d0uble shit. That's like my wrestling inspirati0ns"

"g0 in n0w. They have been waiting f0r y0u"

i sighed and walk into that d0or st0pping the chatting superstars.

**Next chapter is the wh0le interview.**

**H0pe y0u like this new st0ry i p0sted.**

**C0mments and reviews are accepted.**

**C0mments/reviews= updates**

**x0x0,**

**VIPRESS**


	2. Meeting the Idols

**Have faith in fate**

**chapter 2**

"what's y0ur name?"vince asked

"my name sir is eunice lauri0 but u can call me nixie"

"h0w old are y0u and where are y0u fr0m?"

"im 16 years old and im fr0m the philippines"

"d0 y0u have a c0nsent f0rm?"

"yes sir. I already gave it t0 ms. Tina"

"g0od t0 kn0w that. Why do y0u want to wrestle?"

"i started t0 watch wrestling when i was 10. Ever since i devel0ped the passi0n t0 wrestle"

"wh0 are y0ur inspirati0ns?" stephanie asked

"im inspired by divas like chyna, trish stratus, lita, maryse, natalya and many m0re. And superstars like the late eddie guerrer0 and chris ben0it, christian, edge and chris jerich0, the hardy br0s, HHH, Randy ort0n, j0hn cena and m0re"

"what m0tivate y0u to j0in wrestling?" triple h asked.

"what m0tivates me is the reacti0n u get when y0u c0me out. The cheers fr0m fans, and m0st imp0rtanly the inspirati0n y0u give t0 the fans"

"h0w can y0u say that we serve as an inspirati0n?" miz asked

"i can say that because i myself was inspired by the wwe. Everythng i did, i d0 it t0 make my parents agree f0r me t0 j0in the wwe. I was als0 inspired like sheamus to be the first ever filipina wrestler"

"y0u're well aware that ur n0t the only filipin0 here right?" j0hn cena asked

"with all d0 respect, dave bautista aint a full filipin0, he's half filipin0 half greek"

"wwe divas are kn0wn t0 be talented. What talent can y0u d0?" randy asked

"i can sing and dance"

"amuse us" randy t0ld me leaning in. I whispered the s0ng in one of the musicians.

"5,4,3,2,1" the drum r0ll and play 'all the things she said' blasted. I sang all thr0ughout the s0ng l0cking my eyes with the wwe superstars acting as th0ugh i was a psych0. 3 sec0nds past after the s0ng finished 'm0ve shake dr0p' played and i dance al0ng.

"quite impressive. As i kn0w, i will say that, that perf0rmance is awes0me" the miz started

"d0n't f0rget flawless" layc0ol sp0ke

"priceless" ted added

"and dashing" c0dy finished.

"alright that's quite an interview. Me and the guys are just g0nna huddle and decide y0ur verdict" vince t0ld me as i n0d.

They f0rmed a circle and c0nstantky l0ok at me.

Once they finished, they sat d0wn and l0oked at me.

"were d0ne with the decisi0n. Randy why d0nt y0u say the verdict" steph ordered

"we decided y0u sh0uld pack y0ur thngs because i thnk y0u have been hired. Y0u'll be training in fcw. And i d0n't kn0w ab0ut the others but me, j0hn,tripz and the nexus will help train her first hand" randy t0ld me smiling.

"thank y0u s0 much. Y0u d0nt kn0w h0w this meant f0r me" i exclaimed jumping happily

"this meeting is adj0urned" vince ann0unced. Vince left and s0on after that layc0ol came t0wards me.

"hi. Its g0nna be s0 nice t0 have an0ther girl wrestle. Fcw is a nice instituiti0n it will help y0u al0t" layla sp0ke

"i agree. And ab0ut the inspirati0n thng well i kn0w h0w u feel. U are flawless just need s0me time in the sal0n and ur perfect" michelle c0mpliment

"thanks a l0t"i said blushing

"we really like to talk but layc0ol has s0me flawless guesting t0 d0" michelle said as she and layla laugh.

"hey my name is..."

the guy started

"j0hn cena. I remember y0u. Did y0u f0rg0t that y0u are one of my wrestling her0s?"

"g0od t0 kn0w. Y0u kn0w y0u remind me of my sister. Her passi0n is in y0u. T0o bad she's already dead" he fr0wned remembering the day she died.

"h0w old is she? What d0es she l0ok like? If only y0u d0nt mind me asking."

"she just turned 17 this year. She's pretty. She's my fav0rite sister cause she's like the only one"

"i bet she's pr0ud t0 have y0u as her br0ther jc"

"what did i d0? Is it s0methng i said?" i asked c0nfused on why he was fr0wning

"n0. It's n0t that. It's really a l0ng time since ive been called jc. And only my sister janelle calls me that" he t0ld me alm0st teary eyed

"im s0rry i d0nt kn0w"

"n0 pr0b. Can y0u d0 s0methng f0r me?"

"okay sh0ot"

"be the best y0u can and can i be at least y0ur older br0ther?"

"ab0ut be the best well that i will d0. As f0r the older br0ther, i will be m0re than willing. Can i still call y0u jc?"

"of c0urse" he picked me up which cause me t0 giggle

"hey cena. Its my turn" randy walked over.

"alright bye lil sis" j0hn walk off and randy l0ok at me c0nfused

"i certainly d0n't kn0w what y0u did but i never seen j0hn smiled like that since his sister... I mean" he started

"it's okay j0hn t0ld me himself"

"y0u must be a really special kid f0r j0hn t0 tell all of that"

"really?"

"yeah its n0t n0rmal f0r him t0 tell anyb0dy ab0ut his nelle. And with that i respect y0u. Can i be y0ur big br0?"

"of c0urse i mean its a big pleasure"

"y0u kn0w having me and cena as y0ur br0thers it will be hard i mean when nelle is still alive her br0thers are very strict and pr0tective of her. Likewise i am very pr0tective of my sister becky. That will only mean tr0uble f0r y0u"

i laugh at him as he pick me up

"y0u kn0w, i can n0w see why j0hn like y0u. Y0u have the same laugh, smile and ur b0th passi0nate ab0ut wrestling"

"thank y0u. Everythng is like a dream c0me true f0r me y0u kn0w. I never th0ught that ill be here in fr0nt of y0u. That i can have the br0ther i never had in y0u and j0hn"

"thanks. If y0u have any tr0uble in fcw, i'll send brett, ted's br0ther and nate my br0ther t0 help y0u out. They are currently training there"

"n0 pr0blem. I need to g0 im beat. I have meeting with creative team t0m and i have to start packing"

"when are y0u g0nna debut?"

"i still d0n't kn0w but when i find out i'll let y0u guys kn0w"

"fair en0ugh. Me and j0hn are g0nna be there watchng y0u perf0rm and we'll make sure y0u are d0ing g0od"

i hug him one last time and called f0r cab.

I went t0 sleep satisfied on what happend t0day.

**Next chapter will be the meeting of nixie with the creative team.**

**C0mments and reviews are accepted.**

**C0mments/reviews= updates**

**x0x0,**

**VIPRESS**


	3. Meeting the Boss

**Have faith in fate chapter 3**

"welc0me y0u must be nixie. Stephanie has been talking ab0ut y0u. Vince and the executives left me this f0rm f0r y0u to answer. Pard0n me my name is jane austen"

"what is the f0rm ab0ut?"

"its ab0ut y0ur ring inf0"

"oh alright. Ill d0 that later. What d0 y0u d0 here?"

"i am the ring attire designer. I design everythng in here"

"c0ol. Let me have that f0rm so we cn discuss the outfit"

"okie. Here it is. Ill just g0 f0r a while"

"thanks. See y0u later"

i l0ok at the piece of paper and squeeled.

**WWE Superstar/ Diva Trainee**

**Training Facility: Florida Championship Wrestling**

**Ring name(s): trinity kristen ortega tara**

**Billed Height: 5'5**

**Billed Weight: 129 lbs**

**Resides: St. Louis, Missouri**

**Billed: Tampa, Florida (FCW)**

**Trained by: under the wings of- Randy Orton, John Cena, Nexus, Triple H, Legacy, Natalya, Lita, Trish Stratus**

**Entrance Theme: Fireflight-Fire In My Eyes**

I closed the piece of paper just as jane walked in.

"youre done?"

"Yep"

"Let get this started. What do you want to do with your outfit?"

"i want a sch0ol girl outfit that well defines me"

"i knew what exactly y0u want. Ive been sketchng this design bef0re. Here l0ok at this"

a/n if y0ure interested to see her wrestling attire, go to my h0mepage and go to the link of my faceb0ok acc0unt

"oh my this is exactly what i want!"

"so y0u like it?"

"of c0urse" i hugged her

"i f0rg0t to tell y0u that vince wants to see y0u n0w and bring the f0rm with y0u"

"alright thanks"

i went to the b0ss r0om because i d0nt want my b0ss to fire me bef0re i start.

"c0me in"

"hey sir im d0ne with the f0rm"

"n0 need to call me sir. Y0u can call me dad if y0u wish afterall y0u're the y0ungest signed wrestler"

"okay"

"have y0u decided what y0ur entrance will l0ok like?"

"i havent decide it yet but i already have an entrance s0ng picked out and me and jane decided what outfit i will wear"

"i am really excited to see that"

"sir, i mean dad when will i debut?"

"y0u c0uld debut next week after raw. Ill ask randy and j0hn to take y0u to fcw c0ncidering y0u already made a special relati0n t0 hm"

"okay then h0w will my debut be?"

"an unscripted battle r0yal f0r the fcw divas champi0nship match"

"meaning in my early career i can win a champi0nship?"

"yes. Y0u will als0 be the last c0ntender to participate because the supp0sedly last g0ts injured"

"thank y0u! Randy will be thrilled when he finds out!"

"i bet y0u want to tell randy n0w"

"on sec0nd th0ught i w0nt tell him i want hm to be surprised."

"i have an idea"

"im all ears daddy-o"

he t0ld me the plan. I smirked and n0dded happily.

"thats g0ing t0 w0rk"

"see y0u at ram t0m. Nix"

"y0u t0o"

an0ther w0nderful day f0r me.

**Next chappy is m0nday night raw.**

**C0mments and reviews are accepted.**

**C0mments/reviews= updates**

**x0x0,**

**VIPRESS**


	4. His Little Sister?

**Here's a new chapter of my new series Have FAITH in FATE. I hope you enjoy the previous chapters. And I want to thank you all who reviewed...**

**Sonib89, zanexproductions, biblicalforte and ExtremexEnigma21**

**As promised this will be set during Monday Night Raw. I tried everything to make this story as realistic as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story except for my own character Nixie. The others are owned by Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon, themselves and the WWE. Also the trademarks are not mine.**

I walked in the Arena in awe. The atmosphere is very busy to think its one hour earlier before the show.

"JC!" I called out causing some of the superstars to look at me confused. Yes folks I'm in the Men's locker room.

"Nix sup? What are you doing here?" He asked

"What so you don't like that I'm here?"

"No it's not like that I mean we're all kinda preparing"

"Not fair. Exactly what are you preparing for?"

"Our match"

"Liar!"

"That's not a good word little one"

"Shut up JC!" as I said that all the superstars look in awe

"Okay Nix why the heck did you call me a liar?"

"I just came by to Vince's office and ask if you guys are already dress cause I don't want my young eyes to see you half naked. He said you all are prepared. If you don't like me here then I guess I will just go to Randy Im sure he'll be happy Im there" I crossed my arms over my chest. I pretend to walk away counting.

"5, 4, 3..."

"Nix! Sorry. Stay here alright Im just gonna fix something"

"Wow you didn't even reach the count to 2"

"Shut up. How about this come in and give your big brother a hug" He opened his arms and I laugh

"See that's better" I came in and hugged him.

"I better go. The guys will give you company"

He left the room and went to the creative room.

"Hi. I'm Stephan Farelly better known as Sheamus"

"nice meeting you. Im Nixie a new trainee in FCW"

"Cool. John Morrison here. The Shaman of sexy"

"Did we just hear John Cena call you his little sister?" Evan "air Bourne" asked

"Yep"

"How?"

"During the auditions somehow we had this connection. And even Randy wants me to be his sissy. Vince wants me to call him dad"

"Wow" The three said

"How are you gonna debut?" (Sheamus)

"Unscripted Battle royal for the divas' title this week"

"Does Randy and John know?" (JoMo)

"Nope nor Im planning to tell I want it to be a surprise by the way I just want to ask you something"

"Alright ask away" (JoMo)

"Why did you guys looked confuse when I called John ,JC?"

"That's quite simple fella. Cena has never been called JC ever since little Janelle died. And the reaction he showed you is the same way he reacts when he saw and hear her call him" (Sheamus)

"That's the same thing Randal and John told me"

"Hey guys!" JoMo called out causing the whole locker room to be silent and looked at him

"Who wants to mess with Orton and Cena?" He asked

"I don't think anyone will want to mess with those two" R truth answered

"How about VInce?" He added

"That's something no one will want" Wade answered. Even though he is a huge villain in the WWE now, he is still very nice backstage.

"Then you all should not mess with this girl here. Her name is Nixie and a trainee in FCW. Orton and Cena treats her like there sister and Vince treat her like his daughter. Probably she's the new boss' favorite cause her debut match, dig this is a title match. Anybody that will tell Cena and Orton about her debut match will be dead" JoMo said

"Burn! You're not the boss' favorite anymore Drew! hahaha" Matt Hardy told his pal from Smackdown Drew. This two may be on screen rivals but they are really good friends. Both of them flew here to watch the Raw live and bond with their friends.

"Nixie!" i heard a voice. When I turned around I saw a muscular man, with blue eyes, tats and holding a championship.

"Hey Randal" I greeted.

"Its Randy. _Eunice_"

"Shet shet alright I'll call you Randy just please never call me Eunice again"

"Okay then come here and give your big brother a hug" I did as I am told

"So how will your debut be?" John asked

The superstars looked at each other.

"Nothing I wasn't inform how but they say Im in a match"

The guys burst out laughing

"What's funny?" John asked

"Nothing really" Miz answered

"Alright let's go it's show time" John told them

**FF to the end of RAW**

"I really enjoy this night guys thanks" I hugged all of them

"Bye bye Little Sheamus!" Miz teased me. Mike has been another big bro to me. Actually everyone does. Im the youngest so Im everybody's little sis. And if youre wondering where the little Sheamus came from... Well I told them that I want to be just like Sheamus because he's the first ever Irish born WWE Champ only this time First ever Filipino born Champion. From then on Miz started calling me little Sheamus.

"Bye to you too Mikey Mouse" I added earning a laugh from the guys

"Ms. Nixie your ride is here" The driver told me

"Okay guys bye!"

"Sorry we can't come to FCW. But I promise I'm gonna bug Vince till he let us all watch your debut match"

"Thanks JC. Bye_ Randal_"

"Bye _Eunice_"

I laughed and went to the car.

This has been another great experience for me.

**Next Chapter will be Nixie's first day in FCW.**

**Guys I would really love to see what you guys think about this story . I really have a lot planned for this so hope you review.**

**Reviws=Updates**

**xoxo,**

**Vipress  
**


	5. First Day in FCW

**Here's a new chapter of Have FAITH in FATE.**

**Thank you again for reviewing the previous chapter and I will really really really appreciate if you guys review this story.**

**In the previous chapter I promised you that this one is Nixie's FCW debut however there are a few things first that you got to remember.**

**Nixie's English name is Trinity Kristen Ortega **

**Her name is Trinity because she is composed of 3 different personas. That is Tara, Trish and Trixie. Tara is the psychotic wrestling machine, Trish is the bitch and Trixie is a good girl. This three forms Trinity. For further more info you can PM me and I'll gladly explain.**

**This event takes place in Tampa, Florida **

**Live! **

**_Florida Championship Wrestling_**

This is it few more seconds and it's showtime.

"Nixie your up!" The floor manager said

**_In the ring..._**

_"You know Dusty I never imagine watching girls wrestle will be this amazing"_

_"Youre right there. Look Naomi just eliminated Jamie"_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen Jamie Keyes has been eliminated. The last and the final diva. Making her way FCW debut... Trinity!"_

_Feeling solid cause I've finally_  
_Got my feet on the ground now_  
_You rescued me with gravity_  
_I was upside down_

_I've got a fire in my eyes_  
_I'm burning brighter than the sunlight_  
_You orchestrated my escape_  
_Now I'm awake_  
_I feel alive for the first time_  
_You ignite the fire in my eyes_

I stepped out the ramp and ran to the ring. I exchange blows with Naomi and finally hit her in the back causing her to fall. I waited for her to turn as I put my feet on her neck and do an inverted cross rhodes which I called TKO abbreviating my English name.

1, 2 ,3

I did it Oh my God!

_"Here's your winner and the new FCW Divas Champion... Triiiniiityyy!" Ashley Valence announced_

_**A/N Yah i know. Im wrong it should be Gauntlet match sorry folks**_

The ref handed me the title. I hugged it and kissed it. After briefly taking in that I did it on my first day I lift the title and showed it to the fans.

I went backstage sweaty.

"Hey you must be Nixie. My name is Nate Orton. Randy's bro" the guy introduced himself

"Yeah. Kinda figured"

"You're really good and looked hot kicking ass. Congratulations for your debut and your new championship"

"Thanks" I blushed

"Hey Nate. Hi my name is Brett Dibiase. Nice way of debuting" He smiled

"Thanks"

"The guys and I are wondering if you would like to go out with us" Brett asked

"Why me?"

"Cause you're like the first ever in FCW that debut and win the championship in the same day"

"Okay let me just change I'll meet you withing 45 minutes" They nodded.

I walked to the Women's Locker room. When I opened the door, I was greeted by Naomi, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Aksana, Jamie and AJ which I recognize from NXT with Rosa Mendes and Jillian.

"Hey" I said

"Oh hi. Congrats on winning the title" Kaitlyn said

"Thanks so much"

"You totally deserve it. Don't get me wrong. I haven't worked with you yet but what I heard from some of my friends on Raw youre pretty awesome. Looking forward to that day" AJ told me

"Same here AJ" I replied

"Enjoy that title now trinity but I'll promise I'll get that back and when I do, you won't know what hit you" Naomi joked

"Bring it on. I ain't gonna back down" I replied joking as well. We both cracked up

"Seriously congratulations on your win. You're really impressive" Maxine said

I took a quick shower and got dress when Jillian came towards me.

"Boo hoo hoo. I probably don't care if you're the champion now _Trinity_. You don't deserve that! I've been in this business for more than 6 years I should be the champion not you _newbie_!" Jillian exclaimed

"Listen _Jillian_ You're right you have been in this business for many years and you still didn't win a championship. Want to know why? It's only because youre nothing more than a disgrace for the wrestling industries and you even sucks in singing" I replied

"How dare you!" She was about to slap me when I caught her hand

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT!" I screamed

Instead of listening her other hand collided on my face. I was taken back by the sudden force. It took me a few seconds to realized that she indeed slapped me. I stood up and lunged myself at her. I started punching her face until I heard Aj said that the general manager is almost there. I didn't retaliate which caused Jillian to be on top. Jillian was about to punch me when...

"STOP!" Steve Kerrin the owner arrived

Jillian got out of my face.

"Jillian I expected so much from you! You should be professional. Ms. Ortega Im really sorry for the inconvenience just please don't tell Mr. Mcmahon" Steve pleaded

"Don't worry Sir. Im just suggesting that you teach Jillian a lesson on who's she's messing with" I suggested

"Ms. Ortega what do you have in mind?"

"Im thinking me and her in a match next taping with The championship on the line. I mean she's been here for many years now I think she is ready for a championship match" I smirk

"You're really lucky Ms. hall that Ms. Ortega won't tell Vince or else you'll be fired by now. Starting next week, Trinity you would be rooming and traveling with Brett and Nate"

"Alright sir"

"Jillian I would like to see you in my office now" Steve left with Jillian

"Im really sorry on what Jillian did Trinity I have nothing to do with that" I nodded at Rosa as she follow them.

The Girls left stared at me

"That's pretty clever" Aksana said with her accent

"Yuppp never seen a better tactic to deal with Jillian's bitchy attitude" Maxine said

"What can I say. I don't want to be fired on my first day" I said as we all laugh together.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I opened the door and it revealed Brett wearing his 'street' clothes and Nate wearing a button down shirt.

"You ready to go?" Nate asked

"I'll be ready in five wait outside" I closed the door

"2 of the hottest guys in FCW waiting for you hmmm I smell something fishy" Aj teased

"Nothings going on I promise Now I'll go can't let those two wait" I picked up my bags and left the locker room.

I followed nate and Brett in Brett's Limo.

"Soo. What happened in the locker room today I saw Steve walked out of your locker" Brett asked

"No big. Jillian is just running her mouth and I shut her down that's just it"

"Okie" He replied

The car ride is fun. Me and the guys have fun.

**Like what Randy said they're really fun to hang out with.**

**This is it. Thank you for reading. Im really looking forward for your comments.**

**xoxo,**

**Vipress**


	6. Like What you're seeing?

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**a/n i want to thank a new reviewer. This chapter is f0r happygolucky103. Here's a new chapter.**

_**Before anything Nixie's height is 5'3. The place the interview take place is in STAMFORD in Conneticut USA. Sorry I accidentally put Stanford. Ü  
**_

After we went out f0r a drink, me and the guys went h0me.

**Inside the h0tel r0om...**

"are y0u okay sharing a r0om with us?" nate asked

"i think so. And besides y0ur br0ther will kill y0u if s0mething bad happen" i laughed.

"o0h oh" brett said suddenly when he turned on the light switch.

"what's ... Oh my g0d" nate f0ll0wed after brett

"what's wr0ng with the tw0 of y0u?" i asked

"theres only 2 beds and there are 3 of us" brett inf0rmed

"n0 pr0blem. Im just g0nna take the c0uch after all this is y0ur h0tel r0om" i replied

"are y0u nuts? What kind of man am i to let y0u sleep there" he replied

"okay man im g0nna go s0mewhere see y0u tw0 later" brett left

"this is y0ur h0tel r0om im just crashing in" i replied cr0ssing my arms

"y0u cnt do that" he replied

"yes i can"

"h0w ab0ut this. Lets just share"

"are y0u crazy? J0hn and randy will kill me. They will kill y0u and y0u just had a big match... And..." i was cut off when his lips c0llided with mine.

"s0? What do y0u thnk?" he asked after he pulled away.

"yeah i thnk so. Its n0t like s0methngs g0nna happen" i replied blushing

"alrighty then" he said

"i'll change here y0u use the bathr0om" i suggested

"okay" he get his cl0thes and change in the bathr0om.

I stripped d0wn to my bras and panties and w0re a sh0rt sh0rts and a tank t0p.

Little did i kn0w that he's already d0ne because when i turn ar0und he's standing by the d0or frame smirking.

"y0ure d0ne earlier than i expected. Like what ur seeing?" i asked

"yep"

"want to watch a m0vie?"

"sure. What do you have?"

"bangk0k hunted"

"yey!" i clapped jumping up and d0wn

he played the dvd. The dvd is already finished.

"w0w" nate said in awe

"why?"

"y0ure the only chick i kn0w that didnt scream while watching a h0rr0r m0vie"

"i'll take that as a c0mpliment"

"it's meant f0r one"

"thank y0u"

"s0 ab0ut the kiss, well i like it"

"s0 do i what do y0u want to d0?"

"i want to do it again"

"y0u certainly can" i smiled as he leaned in and capture my lips starting a make out sessi0n.

When we pulled away, at the exact time brett came in.

"wh0's sleeping with wh0?" he asked

"me and nate" i replied

"oh okay. I'll change n0w" he changed in the bathr0om.

"h0w ab0ut after the training we head over to a restaurant our family owns"

"sure brett will like that" i replied smiling.

"n0 i mean y0u and me al0ne. T0gether eating" he further explain

"i guess. Where d0es did make us?" i asked in reply to his questi0n.

"i guess were g0nna take things sl0w"

"alright do y0u mind if i d0 s0mething again"

"depends"

"on what?"

"if y0ure g0nna do this" he pecked my lips "then i will let y0u"

"alright" i was ab0ut to kiss him when brett came out.

B0th me and and nate gr0aned.

"alright guys time f0r bed" he c0mmanded being the oldest.

"yes sir" he m0cked. I laid next to the wind0w while nate laid at my back facing me We have a c0mf0rter so nate put his hands on my waist.

The next day is really interesting. I w0ke up and saw nate watching and a n0te on the bedside table. Apparently brett's already g0ne with his girl friend april p0pularly kn0wn as aj the seas0n 3 winner of nxt.

I walked silently and st0od behind him. He's watching csi. I decided to get his attenti0n. I leaned in and tap his sh0ulder. When he turned ar0und at the exact time i captured his lips. I giggled.

"g0tcha" i whispered

"what's the agenda t0night?"

"i d0nt kn0w nathan i mean y0ure here earlier than me"

"alright since we have a h0use sh0w we'll p0stp0ne our date after the sh0w. By the way which do y0u prefer trinity or nixie?"

"call me trinity. Its much better"

"okay"

"who are y0u facing?"

"heath miller y0u?"

"jillian"

"kick her ass"

"with pleasure thats the reas0n were g0nna have the match"

"what did she do by the way?"

"she just said that a r0okie like me sh0uld n0t have w0n any champi0nships"

"she's a l0ser. She'll be st0ck here f0r a l0ng time"

"that i agree"

"get dress. Were g0nna train n0w. Wear c0mf0rtable cl0thes"

"okay" i went to the bath r0om and change. Nate is already dressed because he's awake h0urs ago.

I w0re cargo pants, a tribal t and a cap. And im all set. If y0ure expecting me to apply make up well y0ure wr0ng. Im n0t like the other divas.

"im all set" i emerged fr0m the bathr0om.

"let's go" i picked up my duffle bag and f0ll0wed nate.

Our ride is a m0t0r cycle which is what i want.

After an h0ur, Here we are i think.

"and were here" he called out.

"thanks" he lead me inside.

Wh0's inside sh0cked me.

"randy!" i screamed. I let go of nate's hand and ran to randy's arms. Randy picked me up.

"nixie! Y0u didnt tell me ab0ut y0u c0mpeting in a champi0nship match" he l0oked at me

"i want y0u to be surprise"

"and y0u certainly did. Only the weird is that the guys arent surprised at all"

"that's cause i t0ld them my match and had mikey m0use and id0l(sheamus) sw0re n0t to tell y0u"

"and they didnt. they just laugh at me n0w i kn0w"

"by the way wh0's id0l?"

"sheamus and if y0ur w0ndering why thats because of my interview i t0ld all of y0u that i want to be just like him."

"okay"

"nixie!" j0hn sh0uted running t0wards me.

"jc" i sh0uted

"c0ngratulati0ns champ"

"thanks"

"too bad im n0t there to see it"

"later t0night. Im g0nna face jillian f0r the title"

"hall? She's g0od"

"g0od? She's really g0od s0 g0od i alm0st g0t fired" i whispered

"why?"

i t0ld hm the wh0le st0ry. By the l0oks of it he underst0od.

"kick her ass"

"that's what im planning to do" i t0ld them

nate came in.

"hey bro mind if i take tri f0r a while?" he asked randy

"tri?" he asked l0oking at me.

"i asked vince to legally changed my name to trinity kristen ortega only when im out of my c0untry"

"oh k but i'll still call y0u nixie."

"i figured" i muttered as randy smirked.

"y0u can talk to her n0w nate" randy said.

Me and nate went on.

"im gonna go with Brett he's having pr0blems with aj"

"alright. Ill just stay with rands since he already br0ught the guys over" i said as i saw the guys walking in.

"were still on t0night?"

"yep"

"bye"

"bye" he kissed me on my lips. It t0ok me by sh0ck. When he started to walk away, i pulled him in and kiss him.

"n0w i d0n't want to go" nate t0ld me

"go n0w brett needs y0u"

"y0u sure?"

"100%"

"okay f0r real n0w. Bye" nate said as he peck my lips and left. I walked back. All eyes are on me.

"what the heck is that?" j0m0 asked.

I just smiled at them.

"let's start training" i t0ld them.

_**A/n it's hard ending this chapter. I h0pe as usual y0u enj0yed.**_

_**Review this st0ry. I would really really appreciate if you make this story more reviewed than Twist of Fate. This is a deal if you guys give me 50 reviews and more then I'll make this a really really really long story.**_

_**x0x0,**_

_**nixie**_

_**vipRess**_


	7. How did I get this lucky?

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**A/N I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in one day. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this.  
**

The training went on l0nger than i expected.

I bet any girl will die to be in my p0siti0n right n0w. Imagine seeing the wh0le r0ster, half naked. Oh g0sh h0w did i get this lucky? I am really training very hard so that i will be w0rthy to be a champ.

"i think that's en0ugh for n0w" j0hn called out.

"thank g0odness! Im so tired to think i'll have a champi0nship match 2 h0urs fr0m n0w" i rej0ice.

"champi0nship match this early? Y0u just w0n y0ur title" randy butted.

"i offered. Jillian thinks she's better than me. I cant let her ridicule me" i replied.

"thank g0d. I th0ught y0ure been treated unfairly because if that happens ill rko them"

"thanks for the c0ncern rands"

"no prob. As I said your like a sis to me now"

"Again it's my pleasure"

"Before I forgot, why the heck did my brother kiss you?"

"nothing Rands"

"Dont 'nothing Rands' me young lady"

"Randy there is really nothing going on between me and Nate. Not yet"

"Not yet? so your planning?"

"Let's see where things go. He asked me out after FCW"

"so you have a date tonight?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Your family resto. He wants me to meet your family"

"that's nice"

"Alright! Trainees on your places" A stageman called

"that's my cue bye guys" I hugged Randy and John.

"Leave now. Were gonna go ringside and watch" i nodded and went to the lockers.

"Good luck" Brett wished me luck

"Thanks"

"Im done with my match want me to come with you?"

"Yeah sure"

"Hey Tri"

"Hi Aj"

"Can i talk to Brett right now?" Aj Asked Brett nodded as he and Aj left the room.

"Win this match okay?"

"Of course. I'll be more inspired cause you're gonna be here"

He kissed me causing me to be more confident.

We went to gorilla position.

_"Trinity! Showtime"_

**In the Ring...**

_**"The following match is for the FCW Divas Championship Making her way in the ring, The challenger from Louisville, Kentucky weighing in 128 lbs, Jillian Hall"**_

_**I know you want me...**_

Jillian came in and start running through the ring.

_**"And her opponent weighing 129 lbs She is the current FCW Divas Champion accompanied by Nathan Orton Trinity Ortega!"**_

_**Feeling solid cause I've finally Got my feet on the ground now You rescued me with gravity I was upside down**_

_**I've got a fire in my eyes I'm burning brighter than the sunlight You orchestrated my escape Now I'm awake I feel alive for the first time You ignite the fire in my eyes**_

_**I went out as the small crowd went wild.**_

_**We ran all together and he helped me up.**_

_The match started_

_Me and Jillian exchanged blows. I knocked her off her feet and attempted a submission hold. She broke it off by reaching the ropes. I ran into her where my knees collided with the back of her neck. Jillian bounced and laid on the floor. I waited for her to stand and when she did I put my feet on her neck and twist my body like how the cross rhodes where made. The TKO is really effective because when I cover her, I easily got a 3 count._

_**"Ladies and Gentlemen, Still your FCW Champion, Triiiiiniiiityyy Orrrrtega!"**_

_**I've got a fire in my eyes...**_

Nate went in the ring and hugged me.

He lead me out of the ring putting his arms around me.

"Now only one more thing to worry... Our date..."  
Nate whispered

**A/N Another chappy remember the deal guys. The reviews will make me happier. 50 reviews and up = a really really really really long chapter.**

**xoxo,**

**nixieÜ**

**vipRess  
**


	8. Trish and Lita!

**A/N Guys he haven't been making any progress... Never the less here's a new chappy hope you like it**

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**Later that day...**

**~The Date Night part 1~**

I went to the divas locker room. When I went in, I saw all the Divas from the flagship brand, RAW.

"Hey You must be Trinity. Im Maryse. Your Mikey Mouse's fiancee"

"Nice meeting you Maryse Im a big fan" I said as I hugged my french Canadian idol

I turn around and saw the Two Divas I have dream of seeing...

TRISH and LITA.

"Oh My Gosh. Can I have your autographs please?" I asked

"Depends" Trish said I looked at them with confused look

"Depends if you're the infamous Trinity"

"I sure am Trinity" They laughed and signal for me to come and hug them.

I hug them. This really is one of the best experience I ever have. My dreams are coming one more girl and I'm all set. All I want to see is...

"ASHLEY!" Trish shouted as if she had read my mind.

"You must be the new boss' favorite?" Ashley asked

"Yep" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ashley Massaro"

"Trinity Ortega"

"Matt has been telling a lot about you. Apparently you're already famous and you're still in a developmental territory" Ashley complimented

"Thanks"

"Is it true that Jillian assaulted you?" Ashley asked

"John told you?"

"Yep. He's really been proud"

"Ohhh that's sweet. Anyways no she didn't assault me. I assault her"

"Why did you do it?"

"Probably cause Im sick and tired of her telling me she's better than me and that I don't deserve my title"

"If it's me Im gonna do the same thing"

"What are you doing now?"

"Well after I retire form wrestling I stayed home and watch my daughter then me and Matt got engaged"

"You still aren't married?"

"Nope. Not yet"

"Are you planning to return in the ring?"

"I guess when the time is right and when Lexi got older"

"You know my friend Allison will be so jealous when I tell her that Im actually talking to you"

"Really?"

"Yep back when we're in high school, the reason we clicked is because we both love WWE. She loves you to death"

"What's her name again?"

"Allison Lois Lei Perez"

"Okay give me a paper"

I handed her a paper and she wrote...

_To Allison Lois Lei Perez with love from Ashley Massaro_

then she signed it and handed me the paper.

"She'll love it"

"I hope so"

"Wait I thought you an Matt are over years ago?"

"Yeah that's true. After I dated Paul, I rested in terms of dating and just two years ago Matt and Me reconciled"

"Aww that's sweet. Al really love you with John because you two are very cute together"

"I got that a lot. John's married to Liz and she's one of my closest friend. Me and John are just like siblings"

"ohhh., SHIT! Ashley I really want to continue to talk but I have a date tonight"

"Prepare then I'll help you"

I head to the bathroom and changed to a casual dress. A skirt and a pretty cool off-shoulder top matched with boots that I saw back in Stamford.

"You look pretty" Ashley complimented

"So what can we do for you?" Trish asked

"Make me look stratusfyingly beautiful" They giggled

"Alright let's start this ladies. Amy do her hair, Trish do her lashes and I will get her accessories" Ashley said as they all nod.

They started fixing me and when they're done I must say I'm impress.

"You like it?" Amy (Lita) asked

"Love it"

"We tried"

"Thanks"

"Now I never had any sister and i would like to be your sister Tri" Ash offered

"Of course I would love that. Trish Amy Ashley can you be my sisters and help me train?"

"I would love that I can use another sister" Trish hugged me

"Yeah I can" Amy said hugging me

"Ash!" Matt came in

"Hey Matt"

"hi Tri you look pretty"

"Thanks"

"Hey Trish, Hi Aimes. Ash let's go"

"K. bye guys we're gonna go now" Ashley bid farewell

"Bye Asherz" and they left.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Trish went for the door

"Hey Trish is Tri ready?" Nate asked

"Yeah. TRI!"Trish called

"Im here"

"you two go now. Have fun on your date"

Trish left me with Nate.

"You look pretty" He whispered

"Thank you"

We went inside the limo that Brett lend. This day is starting out very good. I just hope this will continue.

Next Chapter is the date...

**A/N This chapter is for a friend of mine here. She loves Ashley so much.**

**Shout out to Lei, Hope you like it. guys don't forget to gimme some review.  
**

**xoxo,**

**nixieÜ**

**vipress**


	9. Guess What?

**A/N Sorry guys for the very late update. I was caught up with alot of school works so without further adu here is the newest chapter. Im sorry in advance if this sucks. Its just a filler chapter.  
**

**Have FAITH in FATE**

First thing that has happen today is that I met Trish, Lita and Ashley. The next and probably the best is that Im going on a date with Nate.

"Where here" Nate called

"Thanks" He opened the door and showed me the way in.

FF to the end of the date...  
(Im not in a mood to do cheesy scene since im already passed that)

"I really had fun tonight I just hope we can do it again" I told him

"Of course we can. I had fun too"

"So I guess this is good bye?"

"yeah See you tomorrow champ"

I giggled and kissed his cheeks.

I went in my room and open my computer. I saw my friends Al and Moriah online.

_xxvipRressxx: AL!_

_Al_Perez08-:Yes?_

_xxvipRessxx: Guess what?_

_Al_Perez08: What?_

_xxvipRessxx: Im living my dream here in US as a wrestler and I met dig this ASHLEY MASSARO!_

_Al_Perez08: You're joking_

_xxvipRessxx: No Im not. Here check this out_

_I send her the photo of me and Ashley and the letter she wrote for Al_

_Al_Perez08: Oh My Gosh It's true!_

_xxvipRessxx: That's not it. She's my new adopted sissy_

_Al_Perez08: Im so jealous_

_xxvipRessxx: What are you doing back in Philippines?_

_Al_Perez08: Study and Got a job as a DJ just for fun. You?_

_xxvipRessxx: Im taking online Accounting classes and you know train in FCW_

_Al_Perez08: Girl you're so lucky. Have you met JoMo? Or Cena?_

_xxvipRessxx: Actually Al I met them both_

_Al_Perez08: You did not!_

_xxvipRessxx: Yes I did. Im gonna go back there to get my Records mind joining me? Im gonna bring the guys over_

_Al_Perez08: Who are THE guys?_

_xxvipRessxx: JoMo, John, Randy, Ash, Trish, Lita, Mike, Maryse, Ted and some others_

_Al_Perez08: Oh my I'll be honored and besides Im gonna meet them!_

_xxvipRessxx: Yep. Ash is thrilled to meet you. I've told her so much about your adoration for her_

_Al_Perez08: Im so excited!_

_xxvipRessxx: Hold on a sec Im gonna add Moriah here_

_Al_Perez08: All righty_

_Moriah_hairoM has been added to the conversation_

_xxvipRessxx: Hi Iah_

_Al_Perez08: Hi_

_Moriah_hairoM: Hey. What do you want to say?_

_xxvipRessxx: Im getting my records in our school I was wondering if you would like to join me and..._

_Al_Perez08: meet the WWE Superstars!_

_Moriah_hairoM: No waY! how?_

_xxvipRessxx: After Grad I begged my parents to allow me to join WWE. Well when I went there I was hired immediately and was sent to FCW one of the developmental territory of WWE._

_Al_Perez08: She told me that she's been close to the other wrestlers that she can call them brothers and sisters_

_Moriah_hairoM: who are you bringing?_

_xxvipRessxx: My Idols_

_Al_Perez08: Our Idols_

_Moriah_hairoM: Im so in! I want to see them!_

_xxvipRessxx: Okay Bye for now!_

_Al_Perez08: Byerz_

_Moriah_hairoM: Byie..._

I signed out and lay on my bed.

I was going to come home... With my belt... And with my new found family this is so cool.

**Next Chap is the homecoming.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE Superstars, trade marks. I only own Nixie. The Characters Al and Moriah are actually my real life friends and are actually a big fan of the WWE. Hope they and all of you like this new chappy. Im gonna open another story by next week so hope you like it. **

**xoxo,**

**vipress**


	10. Chillax!

**Have FAITH in FATE Chapter 10**

**in this chapter...**  
**Raw superstars go to the Philippines with Nixie.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**i d0nt own any of the trademarks menti0ned.**

The envir0nment are s0mething that i missed. I'm only g0ne f0r a weeks yet i missed this. I opened my ph0ne and call Al.

"hey" i greet

"where ya?" she asked. I already saw her standing so i decided to sneak on her.

"we still haven't left US" i j0ked trying to s0und seri0us.

"what! Ive been waiting here f0r ab0ut tw0 h0urs n0w and y0u still hadn't left?" she exclaimed.

"chillax im already here"

"where?" she asked.

I tapped her.

"surprise surprise"

"shit! What the heck is that" she said referring to the title im h0lding.

"oh this?" i adjusted it on my sh0ulder "its a champi0nship i w0n when i debut n0 big"

"oh my g0sh. C0ngrats. By the way where are they?"

"they're just checking the bags"

"alright. I cant believe im g0nna meet Ashley!"

"better believe it cause there she is"  
i p0inted to the entrance. In an instant al squealed.

"im taking y0ure allis0n?" Ashley asked

"the one and only. Oh my g0d i cant believe y0ure really here" she replied

"tri told me al0t ab0ut y0u" she hugged al.

"tri?" al questi0ned l0oking at me.

"im kn0wn in the US as trinity ortega" i replied

"ow really-" she was cut off when jc, randy and j0mo went in. She again screamed.

I laughed at her "al meet my br0ther dears j0hn cena, randy ort0n and j0hn hennigan kn0wn to fans as j0hnny nitro or j0hn m0riss0n"

she again t0ok out her cam and take pictures with the guys but m0stly with j0m0. They instantly clicked.

"i was w0ndering if its okay that i interview y0u guys? Y0u too nixie i mean tri?" al asked

"sure thing right guys?" i asked as they all n0dded.

We dr0ve t0 my h0use and i introduce them to my family. My m0m wh0 was reluctant at first was pr0ud.

After that i met up with m0riah.

"m0riah!" i sh0uted

"nixie! Kamusta ka na?" h0w are y0u?

"okay lang. Nandito ung mga katrabaho ko. Gusto makita?" my c0w0rkers are here want to meet them?  
Al was smirking. M0riah was a big fan of wwe to0.

"o0 naman" of c0urse.

"okay" with that they all went in. She was then awestruck

"surprise. Guys meet m0riah. A friend of mine back h0me"

we went out f0r a little merienda then we t0ured them in the places in manila.

**A/N this a new chap h0pe y0u like it. This is only a filler chapter.  
**

**C0mment and reviews are appreciated.**

**If y0u need any beta, y0u cam pm me and then i'll help y0u.**

**Believe in y0ur dreams, have faith in fate, live life to the fullest, have fun trying and y0u will succeed.**

**x0x0,**

**nixieü **

**vipress**


	11. Seriously?

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**Okay Folks this girl here is busy with school works. Dont worry I'll be updating I already wrote up to 19 Chapters just waiting for your comments and such.**

we went to allie's studi0 in a well kn0wn stati0n, magic 89.9.

"welc0me ladies and gentlemen to magic 89.9 t0days best music. My guest today is a little s0me0ne wh0 i ad0lized s0 much. F0r y0u guys wh0 l0ve wrestling, my guest t0night with my friend, trinity, ashley!"

"hey guys" ashley greeted

"hey ashley welc0me. Folks, trinity is a filipin0 wrestler, a champi0n im a training facility of the wwe, fcw. She is being train by the best wrestler t0day. Hi trinity welc0me h0me"

"hi allie its g0od t0 be h0me"

"let's get this interview started"

a is ashley  
al is f0r allie  
t is f0r trinity

al- what inspired y0u to be a wrestler?

A- i tried wrestling because of my daughter.

T- i became a wrestler because i am inspired by the reacti0n each wrestler receive.

Al- what part of wrestling do y0u l0ve the m0st.

A- t0uring ar0und the w0rld. A kid fr0m l0ng island visited china.

T- same t0uring and meeting fans. Its lije every0ne knew who y0u are.

Al- this is the last questi0n f0r t0day. What d0 y0u want to achieve?

A- be the best m0m i can be f0r lexi.

T- be the best wrestler, win champi0nships and make every filipin0 pr0ud.

Al- there y0u have it. G0od night and have a nice night.

We partied. Allie talked with j0m0 m0st of the time. They really  
clicked and j0m0 really like her like a friend of c0urse and vice versa.

we went back to my old sch0ol where i saw my old classmates wh0 used to tease me.

"hey" i greet

"hi" they greet back

"what are y0u d0ing here?" i asked. Take n0te im still h0lding my title.

"visiting. Y0ure really stupid. Y0u carry fake wwe champi0nship belts" cedrick wh0 is only the brave one to tell me what they think. The others just laugh.

I was ab0ut to answer when jc and randy went in.

"nixie sissy are y0u d0ne?" jc asked.

"n0t yet. I havent went inside m0r0n" i r0lled my eyes.

"we may n0t be y0ur real br0thers y0ung lady but its mean to r0ll y0ur eyes" randy t0ld me.

"s0rry. I w0nt d0 it again" i t0ld them

"why the heck are y0u still h0lding that vince will be pissed if s0me0ne st0le that" j0hn t0ld me

"cena ort0n fuck off! Wait f0r me in the car. And as f0r the title i'll keep it in my bag" i did what i was t0ld and they b0th left.

"is that..." cedrick started.

"randy ort0n and j0hn cena?" genesis added.

"did they just call y0u their sister?" levi again asked

"so that's a real champi0nship?" eric asked

"why the heck are j0hn cena and randy ort0n here?" kean asked

i laughed at their stupidity.

"t0 answer y0ur questi0n, they are my big br0ther in the wwe, theyre here to visit my h0me c0untry. And yes this is a real title i w0n it when i j0in the wwe's fcw. Im currently w0rking as a wrestler in fcw"

"w0w" they all said in awe.

"s0... Y0ure staying here f0r h0w many days?" genesis asked.

"just a c0uple of days. Were just g0nna stay f0r a while and just chill bef0re the next sh0oting f0r raw"

"okay. Well i was w0ndering if y0u will give me a ticket when raw g0es to ny" genesis said

"sure afterall y0uve been very g0od to me back then"

"h0w ab0ut us? The last time i watched wrestling in ar0und wrestlemania 24" kean t0ld me

"if y0u wish, i can get y0u all to fly to madis0n square garden. And give y0u all tickets"

"all of us?" cedrick asked.

"n0 only me"

"seri0usly?" cedrick asked

"yes im seri0us just tell me if y0ure in"

"i think i speak f0r all of us here. I w0uldnt say n0 to a free offer"  
eric t0ld me

"as l0ng as y0ull give us f0od and shelter"  
kean added.

"o...kay..."

i went in and arranged my papers.

After im d0ne i bid my farewell and went back to the car.

In the car...

"What's wrong with the dudes?" John asked

"They're surprise that someone like me met you guys"

"Why is that so?" Randy asked

"Those guys were my classmates. They used to tease me and backstab me because of my color"

"I like your color it's natural"

"Rands that's what I love about Americans. You guys dont judge me because of my color and you don't discriminate me"

"Where are we off?" John asked

"Put your caps on and your shades let me take the wheels"

They did that and I drove to different places.

"Hey Nix" John called

"Yeah?"

"How will you say I love you in your lingo?"

"Mahal kita"

"How are you?"

"Kamusta ka?"

"Wow its sounded like Spanish"

"Great Idea JC. Of course it sounded like Spanish because we were colonized by Spaniards for more than 333 years"

"Wow. Why are you so good and speaking English?"

"Let's just say we were also under the wings of Americans until we can stand on our own feet"

"Promise me something"

"What's it Johnny Boy?"

"Teach me your lingo"

"Sure thing"

"What about me?" Randy asked

"You too Rands"

We went home and eat our dinner. We are all exhausted so we are like pigs.

I prepared for them my favorite meal, Kaldereta.

"What's this?" John asked

"That's pork. Taste it. It's my favorite"

They dug in. John's face lit up.

"This is so freaking delicious. Isnt it Randy?" John asked Randy who just laughed.

After 15 minutes...

"Wow. Im so full. This k.. ahh Kaldereta with... Rice are so good together! Its like eating 5 different meal. Its the first time I ever tasted it and yet I love it already"

"Liar!" Randy shouted "Dave brought us some of this before"

"Oh yah"

"Want me to cook this to you everyday?"

"Yep" Both said.

After all the eating and stuff we went to bed and prepared ourselves for the next day.

**Sorry if this chappy is long. I hope you like it. Comments and Reviews will be so appreciated. This Chappy is originally 3 chapters. I combined it so it will only be one chap.**

**xoxo,**

**nixieÜ**

**vipress**


	12. Guess Who?

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**Another new chappy. I hope you keep the reviews coming.**

**Part 1**

Our stay was cut short. We went back an drove to Chicago.

"i miss this place!" john screamed.

"dont shout johnny boy. You're attracting attention"

"shut up! I'm a celebrity of course i'll have many attention" john joked.

"what will i do with youre big head"

"you know you love me nix"

"sadly it's true"

"let's go"

the crowd immediately form circles.

"easy folks! We ain't gonna run" john said calming the fans. I forget to mention randy went home to missouiri.

"who's the girl?" they asked.

"are you dating?" they added

"last time we saw you with randy orton who are you really dating?"

"don't assault the girl"

they continued to ask questions until i shouted.

"ENOUGH! Me and John are not dating nor me and Randy! He's freaking married. My name is trinity. They are my work brothers"

They apologized and mind their own business.

I saw Nate so i bid good bye.

"guess who" i covered his eyes.

"that's easy. Caroline"

"who's that?" i turned him around.

"easy babe. I knew it was you. Im just joking you" he replied hugging me

"i understand but who the heck is she?"

"i just made it up"

"oh okay. Did you miss me?"

"of course i did. Babe i want to ask you something"

"ask away"

"FCW is not working for me. I want to consider something"

"what is that?"

"i want to join UFC"

"Nate if you like that i will support you"

"come again?"

"i will support you 100%"

"wow. I am really lucky to have you as my girlfriend"

"ow" i hugged him

"come on we need to go to Missouri"

"we?"

"yes. You and me"

"why?"

"you need to meet my parents"

"do i have to?"

"yes. You're my girlfriend now"

"great" i said sarcastically.

"don't be like that"

"..."

"they will love you"

"how do you know that?"

"you're my girlfriend and they always love my girlfriends. Dont worry i will not let my family kill you"

**Part 2**

I have been quiet for the whole ride to Missouri. Im really nervous in meeting Nate's parents on top of that Randy will be there.

"you okay?" he asked with his eyes on the road and his hand is on mine.

"i guess so. It's not like they're gonna kill me"

"that's the attitude"

i really hope so.

After a few hours...

"we're here"

"yey" i said sarcastically.

He opened the door to me and lead me to the house.

"nathan! I miss you" a girl ran and hugged him.

"i miss you too mom. This is my girlfriend trinity" nate hugged back

"nice meeting you"  
mrs. Orton told me.

"you too Mrs. Orton"

"don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Besides you're family now you can call me Elaine"

"sure Elaine"

"nixie!" randy shouted

"randal" i hugged him

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

"she's my girl friend brother dear" nate greeted his brother.

"sorry i forgot"

"come in now" elaine called from the kitchen.

I walked in with Nate and Randy and saw all of them already seating.

"babe meet my Dad you can call him Bob, my sister Becky, randy's wife Hayley and randy's daughter Alanna. Guys meet my girlfriend, Trinity"

"hey guys"

"take a seat. So how did you and my brothers meet?" becky asked.

"i met randy on my interview and Nate on my first day in FCW"

"ahh. So you like Nate?"

"you could say that. Yes I really like him."

"good to know. Nate is our youngest kid here. I might argue with him but i still don't want him hurt"

"i won't hurt him i promise"

"good. Now i can have another sis. Oh wait mom's calling me. Hayley stay with tri" becky told

"sure" hayley walked to me.

"hi"

"hey youre the famous trinity that randy is always talking about"

I instantly blush.

"i didn't mean to make you blush"

"oh it's okay"

"congrats on the championship" hayley told me.

"it's okay. I CAME and I SAW an opportunity, I STOOD UP in the end I CONQUERED the odds"

"spoked just like john and baby oil"

"haha. Oh how did you and randy meet?"

"i was jeff and matt's younger sister. Met him on my first time on the road. I instantly fell in love with him"

"i can see that." i said looking at her growing tummy.

"how did you and nate meet?" hayley asked.

"By Randy. I met him at FCW. He and Brett are those who welcomed me. We instantly clicked and from there he asked me out"

"okay."

"what are you having?"

"a boy"

"what are you naming him"

"dylan keith"

"nice name. How far are you?"

"8 more months and i'll be back in action"

"you're still ok to wrestle right?"

"yeah. I want that but Randy won't allow me"

"i understand randy is very protective"

"tell me about it"

"how long have you two started dating?"

"ever since i was 18. That's very long ago"

"i'm hoping you guys will be forever"

"me too"

"the food is finished let's eat" becky called out.

The night with the ortons was cool. Bob and Elaine accepted me and want me to call them Mom and Dad.

My career is skyrocketing to the top.

**Part 3**

**FF TO FEW MONTHS LATER...**  
This is the moment i am waiting for my whole life.

**WRESTLEMANIA LIVE IN MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**

My friends flew all the way here to watch it.  
They didn't believe me at first but what the heck. They'll be shocked for sure.

"see you out there" John told me as he wished me luck.

John went out the gorilla as Randy changed his place.

"Nixie, Nate will be so proud for you" Randy said hugging me. Nate stopped his training and went to UFC. His family understand and so do i. We still are close. I'm still an FCW diva wrestling whenever I can.

"randy. This is the day i will be debuting. in wrestlemania with all of my former classmates watching"

"i know this will be your big break"

"i'm so nervous. What if-"

"stop with the what ifs. I have something for you" he pointed to my back and i saw Nate.

"hey" he greet me as i ran to him.

"what are you doing here?"

"can't miss your match for the world"

"aww" i hugged him

"tri you're up in 5 minutes" a stage director called.

"okay. See you later babe" i pecked his lips and went to the gorilla stretching.

**üIN THE RINGü**

John Cena was standing there making his usual wrestlemania entrance.

"now my tag partner is one of my bestest friend and my work sister. I'm talking about FCW Women's Champion Trinityy!"  
John shouted as If I Had my Candy (Mash up of Candy adn if I had you. Can be seen in my web page that Im starting) blasted.

...

I walked up earning chants from the crowd who recognized me.

I went out with a simple attire. It was a skirt i mean THE SKIRT. My top was an off shoulder top with boots.

I hugged John and ran to the ring with him.  
I glanced at my classmates who's jaws were dropped.

I smiled at them and started the match.  
Me and Natalya were starting the match.

3 minutes has passed and still i'm not winning instead i was thrown outside the ring. I stood up and take my shirt off (i'm near the announce table). The boys wolf whistled.  
I entered the ring and waited for her. She tagged her partner Drew McIntyre. John was out so i decided to continue my match. I accepted all the punch he gave. As I can see he was holding back. Me and drew are really good friend backstage. I nodded for him to continue. He took his eyes of me and i hit him in the back of his head with an enziguiri. I waited for him to be in the right position. I hit him with a round house ddt i named nixiliate (nixie l3 nate). 1, 2,3.

"and your winners are john cena and trinity!"

**_my first wwe match i won my match and my former classmates saw it._**

**IN YOUR FACE!**

**Wrestlemania finally ended. We all went backstage and saw cedrick, kean, genesis, eric and the others waiting.**

"hey babe" nate came in and quickly kissed me.

"how's my match?"  
i asked hugging him

"it's awesome. Im so proud of you"

"thank you"

"i will go now. Take care"

"where you off?"

"miami"

"okay"  
He left me.

"who's that?" eric asked

"nate orton from UFC. My boyfriend"

"ow"

"did you guys enjoyed the match?"

"never knew you're that tough." genesis said

"and sexy" cedrick and kean replied in unison.

"shut up" i hit both of them at the back of their head.

"why didn't you tell me you wrestle?" eric asked

"frankly because you never asked"

"wow. You're famous now" genesis said in awe.

"why didn't we know you have body like that?" kean asked.

"that's easy. You are too busy teasing and embarrassing me." i said laughing. They just chuckled.

"well we're greatly sorry for those day"  
cedrick apologized

"it's okay. You're forgiven way back. I'm just waiting for your apologies"

"so is this a new beginning?" cedrick asked.

"yep. By the way you need to stop calling me nixie around here"

"why so?" kean asked

"my english name is trinity ortega"

"trinity?" genesis asked

"yep. 3 favorite names tara, trixie, trish = trinity"

"ahh" they all said in unison.

"want to meet my other brothers?"

"yep" they said enthusiasticly.

"stay in my locker"  
i lead them to mine, randy and john's locker.

When they went in both randy and john are topless.

I slap their heads.

"Randal! Jonathan! Get dressed i have visitors. Guys get My Mikey Mouse, Idol, Fortunate one and Dashing"

"uhh!" john made a funny face.

"just do it!" i said laughing. In an instance, both ran out.

"you got them whipped" ced said laughing

"i know"

"there they are"

"what do you want?" mike said annoyed

"chill mike! Im sorry if i disturb you and ryse. Guys meet my brothers mike mizanin, stephen farelly, cody runnels and ted dibiase. And these are my friends, cedrick, eric, genesis and kean"

they shook each others hand.

"you can now go to rysie-boo and continue what youre doing" i said laughing

"alright" mike then left with the others. Me and my friends continue to chat. After 5 minutes, Mike came back with his face almost red, and hair all messy.

"EUNICE LAURIO!" Mike shouted

"ooh oh" i said

"TRINITY KRISTEN ORTEGA!" Mike busted into my locker.

"chill there Mizanin what's your problem?" i said hiding behing the guys.

"MARYSE IS FREAKING MAD AT ME AND WON'T TALK TO ME!"

"why is that my problem?" oh gosh wrong move.

"IF YOU DIDN'T CALL ME... ME AND RYSE WILL STILL YOU KNOW. BUT NO!"

"Alright I'll talk with ryse"

"JUST MAKE SURE SHE'LL TALK TO ME IF NOT..."

"I know. I will pay now get yourself calm Ryse won't like to see you like that she will be pissed."  
Mike angry is so funny but scary at the same time.

**Next chappy...**  
**I honestly don't know what to do yet.**

**Here is the link where you can find the entrance of Nixie and her infos and stuff.. **.

**A/N End of chapter. Hope you like it guys gals. Comments Comments and Comment.**

**Another long chapter. **

**xoxo,**

**nixieÜ**

**vipress  
**


	13. Nixie: The Heel Diva?

**Have FAITH in FATE**

Wrestlemania was far over. I was partying with my friends when Vince called me. He wants me in an emergency meeting.

"thank you for coming Nix" Vince said as i nod.

"i want to official congratulate you on your first night here in the wwe"

"Thank you Vince. Its actually a big honor being able to perform there"

"i just had a meeting with Stephanie and the creative team. They already have your storyline planned out."

"what do they have in mind?

"they want you to be a heel diva"

"cool. How will it happen?"

Vince motioned for me to come closer and whispered the plan. Oh gosh this will be so great.

After the meeting I went back to the club.

"so how did the meeting go?"  
john asked

"it was fine. Vince want me to be a heel diva."

"do you like that?"

"hell yeah. Love it when i act like the bad girl"

"good to know you're gonna be a bad girl. Now I want to be heel."

"Randal i don't want everybody wanting to rip your heads off. Besides the girls will be pissed if that happened."

"true true but im more afraid of hayley cutting my balls"

"why so?"

"you haven't watched her wrestle"

"why?"

"well before we got married i kinda tease her that she can beat me"

adopted from my other story Twist of Fate

"ha ha" i was already crying from laughing plus my stomach is also aching.

"laugh all you want but that's how she entered the wwe"

"impressive"

"that's not it. Big Show is scared of her. She also beat the Big Show up to the point that Show was hurried to the hospital. She got suspended for originally 3 months but the crowd wants to see her, they lifted her suspension up. Since then big show never messes with her or anything related to her."

"wow. That's a lady I'll never try to piss"

"tell me about it"

"take good care of her"

"of course i will. Hayley's my life and my everything"

"good because i like her"

"you just talk to her for more than 2 hours you already like her"

"randy were girls what do you expect"

"true i just wish i won't have to deal with another Hayley Hardy"

"im not that tough"

"for now"

"okay okay"

Like a g6 blasted as we all started dancing.

"truth or dare!" Mel shouted

"good idea" i replied.

"alright you go first john!" the divas cued.

"umm ok?" john replied.

"do a booty shake" i challenged.

"oh okay" John started doing the booty shake. My stomach is already aching. We didnt finish the whole truth and dare because john and randy started shaking their booties. I joined them and not that long everybody started doing it. Cedrick and the others are laughing their asses out.

**FF to Weeks later**...

Week past and it's time for my greatest heel turn.

"the following match is a tagteam match schedule for one fall in the ring with combine weight of 230 pounds Eve Torres and Trinityy!"  
we taunted the cheering crowd.

"and their opponents the team of Alicia Fox and Marrryyse!"  
they got to the ring and do their usual gimmick.

The match started. They doubled team eve. When shes about to tag i went to the announce table pretending i didnt see her. Maryse took opportunity and beat her. I 'helped' eve up i stalked her from behind like randy does and BAM. I hit her with a TKO. I grab a mic.

"Let this be a warning to everyone! I aint gonna stand at the side line as Eve wins the match! My name is Trinity beware!"

i shouted as Maryse and Alicia raised my hand. The crowd was booing me and it actually feels good.

-Backstage

"you did good" maryse complimented.

"thanks"

"hey there nix! Loved the tribute!" randy approached me.

"thanks viper"

"hmm. I'll call you my little vipress."

"okay"

"you're a pretty convincing heel. You'll be good in nexus" stu or wade compliment.

"thanks stu."

"no joke. You really need to join us"

"let's see what vinnie mc thinks"

"speaking of that. Tri dad wants you in his office now. So do you stu and bring the nexus too"

"alrighty stephy boo"  
we followed steph into vinces office.

"ms. Ortega, i was really impressed now you might all be wondering why i called you here" vince said as we all nodded.

"the creative team decided to put Mike and Trinity in a storyline together" My jaw suddenly dropped.

"the reason for that is because trinity you will be feuding with Natalya who would then be diva's champ"

"Oh My God"

"the nexus will be involve because they will welcome new members alex riley, the miz and trinity ortega"

"that's actually a fair share for nexus. Is that all you want?" stu asked.

"yes. You can now go. The information will further be explained."  
vince explained as the nexus left.

"so what do you think? Trinity? Mike?" vince asked

"well vince i dont know about that. I mean dont get me wrong i would love working with tri but shes only my little sister" mike said.

"i agree with mike there isnt it a littke too much?"

"mike its been a long time since you have a romance angle" vince reasoned.

We are still hesitant when maryse spoke.

"babe do it. I treat tri as my sister and it would be great if my fiance and my lil sis work together besides i will feel very comfortable if she was working with you. I wont be jealous and such"

"alright since Ryse approve i'm in" mike called out.

"okay im in too"

**FF to Months later... Approximately set during the TLC pay per view**

I was on my way to my locker when my phone rang.

"hello?"

"hey tri. Im coming to US!" Allie cheerfully told me.

**A/N Okay The Next part will be updated soon... **

**Guys Im pretty much disappointed with all of you. I haven't had reviews since the past chapter. I am really hoping you will review this time That's all. Next will be a very very long chappy.**

**xoxo,**

**nixieÜ**


	14. Allie Perez

"That's great Allie. Why is that so?" I asked

"Well My Mom and My Dad decided I should continue studying in US. In NYU"

"That is so cool. I am studying In UCLA here"

"How did you make it work? I mean don't get me wrong. You are a wrestler and you study?"

"Yep. I go to the Main campus once a week and that's Wednesday when I don't have work."

"So what's your sched?"

"Monday I have Raw Tuesday FCW Wednesday Classes Thursday Smackdown Tapings Friday Signings, Photoshoot and Interviews Saturday Classes as well Sunday is pretty much rest day. Except only IF we have live Events"

"WoW! That's pretty tiring"

"Why did you asked?"

"Well I was thinking... I really want to be like you. You know entertain. At first I told myself, I love wrestling but to be a part of it is too much to ask. Seeing you and how you fulfill your dreams, Well let's just say I was inspired"

"Ohh. So you want to be a wrestler now?"

"Yep"

"Alright. Where are you now?"

"Im actually in the airport right now"

"Oh okay."

"Where is the live event in?"

"Were in Oklahoma I think wait just a sec" I put my phone down and shouted. "CENA!"

"Yeah?" He asked

"Where is tonight's event?"

"Houston, Texas"

"Oh Okay. Thanks" Cena Nodded and left

"Houston, Texas. Im guessing we'll be leaving soon"

"Oh okay I won't keep you for long byie"

"Byerz"

We hang up.

I went to the guys locker room.

"Yo Jomo!" I called out

"Yeah?" He asked

"Guess who's coming to watch Raw"

"Who?"

"She goes by the name... Allie Perez"

"Allie bear is coming?"

"Yep"

"Alright When is she coming here?"

"She didn't tell me sorry"

"Okay I guess I can wait"

"Yeah"

I left the room and went to Vinnie Mc's office.

"Nixie What can I do for you?" Vince asked looking up from his paper works.

"My Friend Allie wants to be a WWE Diva"

"Ah okay Lets see about it. Where is she?"

"She's on the way"

"Alright"

"So when am I gonna be the Divas Champ?"

"The Night you and Mike gonna start the storyline together but... The two of you will start talking backstage romantically but you wont be seen"

"Okay then. I will go now"

"Good luck"

FF hours Later...

"Mike, Tri Let's shoot your segment" One of the crew shouted.

"You nervous?" Mike asked with Kevin Kiley aka Alex Riley

"As hell. Its actually my first time"

"Ride with me okay?"

"Okay" I said nervously

Maryse was watching the segment along with Randy and John. I looked at Maryse and she smiled. She signalled 2 thumbs up.

"Let's do this" I shouted making Mike and Alex Laugh.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 Action" Joseph the Camera Guy counted

"Mike you did great on Smackdown I'm sure you'll beat Orton" Alex said patting Mike on the back.

"Alex I know that. Want to know why? Well Simply because I'm the Miz! and I'm Awesome!"

"Yeah youre awesome that's why you cant get the heart of one of the divas" A-Ri whispered.

"You saying something?" Mike asked

"Yes I am. You say you're awesome but you cant get the attention of one of the divas"  
Alex repeated

"Alex I told you once and I tell you again. She didn't reject me"  
Mike defended

"And she didn't said yes as well"  
Alex answered back.

"Sweetie Mike is right. I didn't say no to him I just simply shrugged. You need to prove yourself to me first. If you can beat Randy fair and square maybe I will go out with you" I said coming to the scene.

"And I promise you this babe I will win tonight and you will be there watching me win my first title defense" Mike said

This is it... I looked at Maryse and she nodded.

Mike leaned in and kissed me.

"Make sure you retain your title and Mark my words I will go public with you if I win what I deserve is mine" I said as I kissed him one more time.

No guys I was not seen in the scene. the shot was taken when my back is only seen.

"CUT! Nice take guys" Joseph shouted.

"You did great" Maryse hugged me.

"you too babe. You really did good" Maryse said kissing Mike.

"Nice take baby girl" randy said as he hugged me.

"Looking forward to TLC right?"  
John asked

"Of Course I am. It will be one of the best days in my life"

"Okay make me and my Chain gang mates hate you" John said

"Thats what I will do"

"Lets do this!"

"Lets pray!" I shouted out of nowhere.

"Okay" John replied

The other wrestlers joined us forming a circle. I lead the prayer which apparently is about the success and the safety of the events.

The Miz won his match against Randy. They played the scene we take earlier.

The match of Natalya and Beth vs Laycool was finished and Beth and Natalya are still in the ring celebrating.

My Entrance theme played and I walked down as the crowd booed.

"Well Well Well! Congrats Natalya. You did great... making a fool out of yourself" i said laughing. I went inside. Beth was escorted out by the trainers.

"You suck Natalya. You wont even be here if it wasn't for your family. Youre nothing without them." I said getting to her face

"You don't deserve that title" I said pointing to the divas championship

"And who deserves it? You?" Natalya asked

"What have you done to deserve it? Absolutely nothing. And at least they know who I am. And you? Who the heck are you?" She said as the crowd laugh.

"Im Trinity Ortega freak!"

"Trinity Who?" She said as they all laugh.

I got so mad and push her. She tackled me down. That went on for a couple of seconds until I got back on top. I hit her with a TKO (like an RKO) and prepared the tables. I stood on one with her and got ready to sacrifice my own body as well. I hit a roundhouse ddt which I named Ice Vixen. I stood up like Shawn Michaels and raised my hand. I went out the ring laughing as the crowd boo.

"What Trinity did was disturbing!" Jerry said

"King I disagree with you on that one. She did great beating Natalya. She deserves it after what she did to Lay cool"

"King Im with Cole on this one. She is awesome and I like it I'll admit I thought she is only an eye candy when I saw her because men she look like an Angel. Now, I don't think she is. She is one of the most powerful girl here. I would like to call her the Destroying Angel"  
Punk said

"Isn't that a mushroom?" King asked

"Shut up smart ass. I like it! Trinity is indeed a Destroying Angel" Cole agreed

"She has deceiving looks but when she strikes... She's dangerous so beware."  
Punk warned.

The Part 2 on this one is next chappy.


	15. The Destroying Angel

**Hello Guys! What's up? Well I want to thank an unsigned reviewer who gave me a constructive criticism. Thank you and I won't retaliate. But Im suggesting you read the whole story before commenting because If this is bad then why would some bother reading? I'm not bitter or anything. Thanks for your time though.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Its been a long time I did this but here it goes. I dont own anything or anyone in the WWE. They belong to themselves and Big Vinnie Mc. I only own Nixie or Trinity, Monica and Allie.**

**This part of this story is actually suggested by my friend who is Allie in this story.**

**This chapter for her and I hope you guys enjoy it as well.**

_Destroying Angel..._

That sounds good to me. Angel on the outside but pure destructive machine inside.

I went backstage and went directly to the green room where usually all the wrestlers hang out. I was surprise to see the Mcmahon family smiling while looking at me.

"There she is!" Shane said walking up to me.

"You did great out there sweet heart" Steph said hugging me.

"Ms. Ortega I was impressed by what you did. Nixie keep it up and you'll be on top soon" Vince said. I went up to him and hugged him.

"We will love to stay and chat but I have an important meeting to attent to" Vince said excusing himself.

"Thanks Vince. Im happy you like my work"

The Mcmahon's left.

Randy approached me and smile.

"Well you just proved that you are worthy to be called Viper's little sister" Randy said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Viper"

"Welcome Vipress"

"Nice Work Nixie. You made me hate you for a sec and my chain gang mates are booing you so thats good" Cena said

"Thanks JC"

"Welcome. Destroying Angel? Really?" He asked

"Punk came up with that not me. I would prefer if that's Angel of Death"

"Here it comes! youre taste is like Hayley" Randy said out of no where

"Why is that?" I asked

"Because her nickname is Kiss of Death" Randy explained.

"Dont worry. Im not as tough as Hayley. Wait I need to go. Need to call your brother" I said as I went back to the locker room.

I have a feeling this wont be a good Idea. I grabbed my phone and dialed Nate's number.

Ring Ring Ring

He answered his phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered annoyed

"baby come back here lets finish what we started" the girl said moaning.

"I cant darling this may be an important call" He replied.

"Okay Nate make it quick I aint gonna wait for long"  
The Girl replied.

"Hello?" He replied.

"Is this Nathan Orton?" I asked

"yeah who is this?"

"This is your ex girlfriend"

"Who?"

"Trinity Ortega"

"Hey Baby"

"Don't hey baby me! Me and you... We're over I never want to see your cheating face ever again!"

"Tri Dont do this..."

"Nathan If you are gonna deny the fact that your cheating on me... Save it! I dont want to hear any of your lies" I said bitterly. I rarely call him Nathan and If I do, Im extremely pissed.

"Tri... I cant tell you how much Im sorry" Nate replied

"Look Nathan! Im not like the other girls who cries when they handle break ups. If you could have tell me, we can still be friends but no! I found out the hard way. if I didnt call I wont even have a clue. I called because I want to tell you that my career is doing good and that my day is perfect. Way to go Orton you just let me down!"

"Tri Im so so sorry" Nate said

"Apology not accepted! The damage is already done"

"Tri..." That's it I hang up.

I won't cry. I won't. I need to look strong! Nixie come on don't cry. No use. Tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them all away and went back to the green room. I tried to be happy but still the pain is marked on my face.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked. John was in his match.  
I instantly hugged Randy and cried in his chest.

"What's wrong baby girl?" He asked

"Nate..." I whispered.

"What did my brother do?" He asked making me look on his face.

"He's cheating on me Randy. I heard him"

"Im so sorry Im gonna beat the crap out of that guy when I see him" Randy said getting angry.

"No need Rands. I dont want your bond as siblings to be damaged because of me"

"Nixie he hurt you. I made him promise not to hurt you"

"What's done is done besides there are many guys out there that wants me" I said laughing.

"That's the spirit"

When John came back I hugged him and congratulated him. I went back to the hotel and cried.

John, Becky, Hayley, Randy, Bob, Elaine, the boys in the locker called to check on me.

Heck even Nate called. I answered his call and talk to him civilly. I will move on and I am much trying to move on.

I laughed and tell him Im okay. Although Im still hurt, I can move on.

I slept late.

The Next Morning...

I felt actually better than last night. I may seen heartless but I felt a little better. I can now focus on my career.

Knock Knock Knock!

Some one kept on banging on my door in this time of the day.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully when I open the door revealing JoMo.

"How are you?" He said referring to the break up.

"Believe it or not Im better than ever"

"Good. Because I have surprise for you"

"What is that?"

"I happen to walk by and I saw this..." He opened the door wider to see Allie standing.

"Youre here!"

"Yep I brought you your favorite" She said referring to the food in her hand.

"Thanks! Im sorry I didn't fetch you from the airport"

"Its cool. Johnny boy here saw me hahaha" She said

"So what do you want to do here?"

"Well I'll go to NYU to enroll. Then Johnny will take me out" She said with a smile.

"I smell something fishy..."

"Dont give Malice in to that Tri. We're friends for now..." JoMo replied

"okay... You coming to Raw?" i asked

"Yep. Johnny gave me backstage passes" She replied

"Nice move John" He just smirked.

"Wait Johnny leave Allie with me" I said looking at John. He nodded and left.

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"Well we will get you enrolled and then we will go to the salon then the boutique and lastly SHOPPING" I said

"I like the way you think darling" We laughed.

**FF to later that Night... RAW!**

John Morisson's entrance played and everybody cheered.  
He do his usual gimmick and gave Allie his glass. He whispered something to her that made her giggle. He kissed her forehead and went to the ring and asked for a mic.

"Last night at TLC I beat Sheamus..." The Crowd cheered.

"Which means I'll be facing my former tag team partner, The Miz" The crowd booed.

"The match was dedicated to a special person of mine who didn't have the chance to see it. This one is for you" The crowd cheered as Allie giggled. The camera guy zoomed on John's face and he winked.

"As far as the future match... I'll beat the Miz and proved that Im the Shawn Michaels and he is the Jennety. That's all folks and thank you..."

John's music played and he went backstage. The crews got Allie to go backstage.

**A/N Chapter finish hope you guys like it...**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie **

**vipress **

**DestRoyiNg aNgeL**


	16. Zonking out!

**Here's the new chappy hope you like it. Im just gonna warn you I will fast forward... Again. I know I know. It's actually my habit. So Im sorry for the confusion.**

I am taking the break up pretty well. I actually amazed myself. All I did was read one of my favorite qoutes and before I know it Im better. This is from my friend Moriah and it hit me alot. It was actually and simply states that God do things for us to know he exist. If we didnt handle any heartbreak then how will we know that God can heal any sickness we have? If life is perfect how will we know he exist?

Maybe me and Nate are not forever and that means God says we are not meant for each other.

Here am I again... My christian side is coming out. I've been brought up as a religous Christian girl. So can you blaime me?

Anyways Its been a couple of months now. I have been injured and was out for 2 months. I was in a match against Natalya when I injured myself. I was about to win the match as scheduled when I twisted my knees landing very badly. We broke the contract and I let Nattie win. When we got back I immediately told Vince what happened and went to the medics. They said I just sprained it. I have heal both emotionally and physically. My best friend Allie is doing great. She recently moved in with me. She also got her contract and was already training in FCW for months. Vince was also thinking to move her to the main roster considering she's doing great. She's just gonna wait for me. Last month, I won my women's championship. Currently Mike and John are in the ring arguing.

"John I prove to you in many occassion that I'm the MIZ! and I'm AWESOME! Im the WWE Champion, The Shawn Michaels in our tag team! You are the Jennety! Be jealous!"

"Mike that is generally not true you see this sunday, I will win this match and you better kiss that championship of yours good bye"

"Really? You see, Orton took my apprentice Alex Riley out. to guarantee that I will win, Meet my new apprentice" He said pointing to the ramp...

"Im not your apprentice!" I shouted

"Well My girl friend... the WWE Diva's Champion... Trinityyyyyyy" He shouted as I smirked at the crowd. My entrance music played and I walked to the ramp.

"I will make sure Mike wins this sunday John! I don't like to see the prestigous WWE Championship to be on the hands of a filthy man like you" I stated getting to her face.

"Mike I appreciate you bringing this girlfriend of yours out. Want to know why? Well because I have a grlfriend of my own. She happened to be in this arena and like me and everybody else here we are sick of your Bull Shit so I present my girlfriend and pay attention Trinity, You know this girl very much"

I looked at them confused.

Out of nowhere John started attacking Mike and someone attacked me from behind.

I look behind and saw my best friend and now my on-screen rival, Allie or Allison. She DDT'd me while John did the shooting star press to Mike. They left the ring while me and the Miz looked on angrily. Secretly, I am really happy that Allie made it big time.I am really proud of her. When they reach the top of the ramp, They looked at us laughing. They faced wach other and kissed. The crowd cheered.

**Backstage...**

"You did great!" I said as soon as I went backstage.

"Thanks Im so glad I made it to the WWE" Allie said

"I know right! anyways, The guys and I are gonna go out to party. Do you want to join us or you and JoMo planned something already?" I asked her as she blushed. She and John made it official months ago.

"Nope. Surprisingly we didn't plan anything. Yes we're gonna join you" She affirmed.

"Alrighty then" I left the room to go to the catering. I was spacing off when I bump in to a guy.

"Oh Soory I didn't see you there. I zonked out" I said apologetically.

"It's okay. I zonked out as well" The boy with a thick western accent said.

"Hey PJ! I didn't see you there" I said

"Hey Tri!" Paul Lloyd Jr. (PJ) or Justin Gabriel said.

"are you gonna join us later after the show?" i asked

"Yeah! Its been a long time since I went out with the former Nexus Members"

"Okay see you there" I smiled at him

"you too"

I went to the catering then took a shower. I dressed casually. I stole Randy's shirt haha. I wore shorts, black boots and the cap I stole John.

**A/N end of the chapter.**

**See you next time,**

**xoxo,**

**Nixie**


	17. Meeting Celynne

**A/N Hey guys! New chappy here... Thanks for reviewing my previous chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this story except for Nixie/Trinity, Allie, and Monica who will appear very soon.**

The boys are already passed out as I continue to chat with PJ.  
I never knew that I can be this close to a guy since Nate. We became friends in a short span of time.

Speaking of Nate... I saw him walked inside the bar. I glanced at the guys and saw their faces looked like they are about to kill him. I just shook my head at them and went towards Nate. Im guessing he's with that girl now.

"Hey Nate. How are you?" I asked

"Im actually fine. I quit UFC and went back to FCW. I figured that my heart remains to FCW. You? I haven't heard from you since the incident." He replied

"I was broken that night. After that I am back to normal.. So is this the girl?" I asked

He looked at the girl and nodded shyly.

"Her name is Celynne. I met her when I was starting out in UFC"  
He explained.

"Hi Celynne Im Trinity Ortega. Nate's ex" I introduce myself

"Hi. Im actually surprise that you are not the typical girl who will jump on you when you are the one and the reason they broke up" She said

"I was amazed myself as well. I just think that I really need to move on quickly because no matter what happen if it wasnt for you nothing is gonna change." I explained

"Glad you are like that. Im sorry about what happened. I really feel guilty especially now... when you are acting civilly." She said

"Don't be. I should thank you because I found out earlier. Besides I have my eye on some one" I look across the room where PJ is talking to his best friend Heath Miller or Heath Slater.

"Oh We wont be staying that long. Celynne will just get her things" Nate said as Celynne went in the manager's office.

"Im happy for you Nate. Hope she's the right one for you" I said truthfully.

"Thanks. Im glad you forgive me" He said

"I dont keep that for long"

"Alright bye!" Nate bid his farewell as Celynne went out. I hugged Nate and patted his back.

I saw the boys looking at me in awe. I smiled at them and went back to PJ.

"Wow I was surprised to see you talk to him not alone hugged him" He told me

"That's life I'm one of a kind. I always find my way to move on" I replied

"Good. Want to go back to the hotel? I mean let's just watch a movie? and maybe stay the night" He said

"Yeah. I know for a fact that all Allie and Johnny gonna do is make out."

We went back to the hotel and I stayed the night at PJ and Heath's room.

PJ set the Movie on while I texted Randy and John.

_Hey Bro! Im here with PJ and Heath. Dont worry i have a seperate yah! If youre wondering why well its because All Allie and JoMo will do is make out. Dont have too much fun you have your wives._  
_-Nixie_

_I went home already. Stay safe alright._  
_-Randy_

_Okie baby girl Im already on my way._  
_-John_

_GooD!_  
_-Nixie_

I have fun with PJ and went to sleep. In a short while we became best friends along with Heath. I was attracted to him and vice versa but still we just want to be friends I mean Im young and he's a lot older than me.

**A/N so I know this story suck so Im really sorry. I just wasnt in the mood to continue this. Heck Im even doubting if I will continue this story.**

**My point is tell me if I should continue or not. I will be waiting up to Chapter 20. If I at least have votes saying I should continue then I'll continue. If not, I'll just be sticking with one shots or 10 chapter stories.**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	18. Don't you dare deny it!

**Disclaimer: Still dont own the wwe and the superstars only owned Monica, Allie and Nixie or Trinity blah blah blah...**

**Have FAITH in FATE**

**Chapter 18**

When we started our rivalry Vince was so happy because he finally have the female version of the Cena-Orton Feud. Our rivalry became heated on-screen and a little off-screen. I was generally pissed at Allie. Dont get me wrong, I love that girl to death. I was ignoring her because I dont want to snap at her. I was really pissed at her.

"Hey Tri!" No such luck! She found me.

"Hey Allie" I said with a fake smile and enthusiasm.

She was acting like a bitch now because she's famous.

"What is your problem? I noticed that you have been avoiding me." She asked

"Glad you did" I whispered

"What did you say?" She asked

"I said Im glad you did" I replied

"What is happening with you! I did nothing wrong"

"Nothing Allie? Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"I dont understand what you mean"

"I have eyes and ears here Allie. Im not that stupid to not figure out that you're back stabbing me or the fact that your glaring at me from behind"

"How did... I dont..."

"Dont you dare deny it!" I shouted

"Fine! I admit it! I back stab you! I glare at you! want to know why? Its because I deserve more of what you have!"

"You know I never thought that you will do this to me! I treated you like my best friend, my sister and my family."

"I did too Tri"

"You are jealous of me huh? I should be the one to do that because all I have are those left. Im a heel diva, being booed which I love doing while you have the glory of being cheered! I was here first and voila! Months after you want to be here as well... You try to take my best friends away! If you have treated me like your sister why did you do that?"

"Allie I want you to know that I respected you so much. When you love what we do back then, I step back and let you do your thing even though it hurts me. Now this is what I want. This is a different story and If you want me to step down again that wont happen!" I said as tears somehow fall from my face. The superstars just looked at us contemplating wheter or not to seperate us.

"I never knew you felt this way"

"That is because you never cared"

"I do care. I care for you and everything"

"Youre obviously lying because you dont care if you hurt my feelings. If anyone glared at me and back stab me, I will let it go. But it came from you, My supposed best friend. It hurts me so much that its like Im stabbed in my heart."

"Im sorry"

"Your apology is useless because the damage is already done!" I went to our locker room and grabbed my bag. I went to the rental car and cried. When I got hold of my self, I drove back to the hotel.

_Being back stab hurts but it definitely breaks a person if it comes from a close friend or better yet best friend._

**A/N Another short chapter hahaha. Anyways hope you like it.**

**Allie my twin sis hahaha Love yah! peace :)**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	19. New Year: New Beginnings?

**Happy New Year Guys! I wish you all had a nice year.**

**Kicking off 2011 with a new chapter!**

**Still dont own anything here... Which if you ask me is sad. Only own Monica, Allie and Nixie or Trinity.**

**Have Faith in Fate **

**Chapter 19**

I was still hurt by what Allie did to me. I cant believe it really. I never thought she will do what she did.

It was my first new year away from my family. I will miss all the noise, the smoke and the firecrackers.

The countdown started. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year then filled the air. I looked out the window and watch from the inside. It was really beautiful outside but I wont enjoy it because of the incident with Allie earlier today.

I was going to check on my phone the time when I noticed I have 20 missed calls all from Allie, 25 Text messages; 5 from john, 5 from Randy, 5 from PJ, 3 from JoMo and the rest is from Allie.

All messages from Rnady John PJ and JoMo states the same; Are you okay? or Happy New Year.

Allie's however containes apologies... Here is the message.

_Hey Happy New Year. I know Im not on your favorite list right now and Im sorry. I was jealous of you that time. I wish I can go back in time and undo my mistakes but I cant. All I want to say is Im really really sorry and I want you to know Im willing to do anything for you to forgive me._

The doorbell rang and I saw a basket laying. It was full of Fruits and Filipino dishes. I picked up the card.

_Hey I was hoping to share this with you but were not in the best terms right now. I really care for you. I love you darling._

_ -(Hopefully) Your best friend, Allie_

I pulled out my phone and dialed Allie's number.

"Hey" She greeted from the other line.

"Thanks for the fruits. Happy New Year"

"Im glad you receive it. Happy New Year too. About..."

"Dont mention it ever again. Its after all New Year... You know me., I forgive but I dont forget"

"Its a good start"

"Besides I dont want to start my New Year without my best friend"

"Im glad you forgive me"

"Promise me something..."

"What?"

"No more secrets. If you have a problem with me tell it to my face. I hate liars and I know you know that."

"I will definitely will. Im really sorry"

"Its okay I accept."

**Awww Thats it for today. I love you guys! Happy New Year!**

**Its already New Year here Haahaha. The fire crackers are making my ear hurts I swear no exaggerations.  
**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	20. Terrified

Another Chappy! Sorry for the late update. I already have this chapter up to 46 written weeks ago. Im so sorry again for the late update.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my OC's. They belong to themselves and Vince Mcmahon of the WWE. The lyrics of the song Terrified is owned by Jason Reeves nad Kara DioGuardi.

Have Faith in Fate

Minutes after John addresses the WWE Universe that he might be injured Me and Randy went by the gorilla and waited for him. Right on cue, he was lead by the trainers there.

"JC! Oh my God! Are you okay?" I asked

"Yes excluding my hips. It was killing me" John said

"Here let me help you"

"No No! Thats what the trainers are here for" John said

"Best friend Take it easy alright Im bringing Nixie by the hotel and Ill drop by you okay?" Randy said

"Okay I hope Ill be back soon" John said as we left.

-At the Hotel Room-

I was really really alone. When I look at the mirror I saw a girl I didnt recognize. She looks older and more mature. I wasnt really this way before. Nate was my first boyfriend but I gave my heart to a guy that will never love me back. His name is Alexander or Alex for short. He was my friend and my best friend. He was always there for me to help me in time of need. He's older than me. He probably just think of me as a younger sister, while me I think I love him. He is just blind to see it. He was in love with a girl out of his range.

You, by the light Is the greatest find In a world full of wrong You're the thing that's right

Finally made it through the lonely To the other side

You set it again, my heart's in motion Every word feels like a shooting star I'm at the edge of my emotions Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love And I'm terrified For the first time and the last time In my only life

And this could be good It's already better than that And nothing's worse Than knowing you're holding back

I could be all that you need If you let me try

You set it again, my heart's in motion Every word feels like a shooting star I'm at the edge of my emotions Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love And I'm terrified For the first time and the last time In my only

I only said it 'cause I mean it I only mean 'cause it's true So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming 'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you

You set it again, my heart's in motion Every word feels like a shooting star I'm at the edge of my emotions Watching the shadows burning in the dark

And I'm in love And I'm terrified For the first time and the last time In my only

I closed my eyes and decided to let the worries leave my mind.

Alex and I are still friends and thats what all were gonna be. I set down the picture we had before we left school. He may not know but Ill always love him even if we were miles away. Love knows no bounderies right?

I slept after that.

The sunlight hit my face and I groan. We have autograph signing and I should be there because Im a champion and thats one thing I should accept.

I dressed up like Trinity and went to Mike's Room.

"Michael! Wakey Wakey we have autograph signing and a press con to do!" I said as I bang on his door.

"Hey Tri! Mike is getting ready. Here come in" Maryse said opening the door. "Mike baby! Trinity is here"

"Im coming! just styling my hair!" Mike shouted. Within 5 minutes he was done.

We left the hotel and went to the press con.

The next will be the press con. Sorry I have nothing to write about.

xoxo,

nixie


	21. Q & A with the Fans

"Ladies and Gentlemen Please welcome WWE Superstars The Miz and Trinity!" The host introduced us as the crowd went wild.

"They agreed to grant us questions and also they agreed to sign us authographs!" She added

"This Question is for both Mike and Trinity. I am a WWE Fan ever since I can remember and I want to ask you guys on what keeps your motivation alive" A girl from the crowd asked

"Well for me, Continuously wrestling is what keeps my passion alive" Mike said

"What keeps my passion alive is this baby over here" I pointed to my title. "And of course each and everyone of you who boo me and some who cheered for me."

"How old are you and when did you decide to do it? and who inspired you the most"Another guy asked

"Well I was 10 when I realized I want to do it. It was around the era of Austin vs Rock. The Rock was indeed my Idol. I will do everything to be in the same ring as him"

"I started watching wrestling around 2006. It was Batista's return match. My Idol is Trish Stratus in the divas, Randy Orton and John Cena"

"Well this is a little personal question and might break the kayfabe. How old are you and Are you dating each other if not Who are you dating"

"Im 28. Nope were not dating. Shes like everybody's lil sis. Im getting married very soon to Maryse"

"I agree with Mike. The thought of us dating is already creeping me out. They're like my brother. Im actually 16 years old"

"Wow I actually didnt expect that. Heres the last. If your gonna choose a song and a qoute describe your philosophy in life what would it be?"

"I actually dont know"

"My philosophy is everything happens for a reason and for a good cause. The song well for me True Believer. That song really helps me a lot. The lyrics comforts me and the beat makes me high. Most of all it has sentimental value for me." I told them

"Im afraid I dont know what song is that. Can you kindly sing it"

"Well thats a shocker. It sucks that you dont know that song. Here it goes... Im a true believer Im with you through the night, Youre my inspiration in life..."

"Oh I know that song sorry. lovely voice"

"Thank you"

"There you have it. WWE Superstars The Miz and Trinity. please line up so we can start the autograph signing"

After a couple of hours signing and taking pictures its time to go home and you know chill before the start of tonight's event.

Okay this is the first chappy for today. Next one will be posted tonight. Please give reviews.

xoxo,

Nixie


	22. Happy Birthday Allie!

"happy birthday allie!" the wwe superstars shouted as allie went inside the gym.

"thanks guys you dont have to" she said

"we want to and besides that moron said so" i said pointing to jomo.

"aww. Thank you nix! Thank you babe!" she went to jomo and pecked his lips.

"im glad you like it" he replied with arms snake around her body.

"i love it!"

"anything for my girl" he replied.

"picture time!" i snapped their photo and laughed.

"twin sissy. I know your birthday is still on march, i decided to give you an early present. Kind of like a peace offering" allie said as i look at them confused.

"what do you mean?" she pointed to the door and what i saw was the bomb. Alex walked in.  
I looked at allie and silently thank her. I know she know im inlove with him.

"alex" i whispered

"hope you like my gift" she whispered back.  
She went to the other side and laughed.

"nixie!" alex said walking up to us.

"hey lex! Its a pleasant surprise youre here"

"Its our vacation in the Philippines and Allie called me to visit you guys here" He explained

"Nice! Its nice having you here" I said

"I miss you Nix" He said

"I miss you too Alex more than you know" I said as I hugged him. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back with that awesome smile.

"Enough about that how have you been?" He asked

"Im living my dream. Enjoying my life and single. How about you and Jasmine?" I asked trying to hide the sound of jealousy

"What about me and Jas? Nothings going on we treat each other as siblings"

"Says you. Everybody told me youre dating her"

he rolled his eyes "Thats what they all said. Were just good friends beside I love someone already but Im afraid she dont like me back" He said

"Shes one lucky girl. You know for you to be like this to her"

"No Im the lucky one. Shes smart shes funny and shes everything I ever wished for in a girl" He said

"Tell me. Do I know her"

"Yes. She graduated with us. Can ask for your advice?" He said

"Sure what are friends for"

"Should I tell her how i Feel or should I just keep it to myself?"

"Thats easy you need to tell her because maybe She likes you the same way you do. It might surprise you" I told him sincerely wishing I could do my own advice.

"Thanks look its getting late and I really need to go back to the hotel. Its nice seeing you again Nix" He said as we hugged one more time. He left moments after.

Allie's POV

Alex just left. I approached Nix that time.

"Thanks Allie!" She hugged

"Its no problem. I knew you Miss one Alex Lopez the love of your life" I said

"Wait how did you know I love Alex?" SHe asked

"Do I look stupid to you? Everybody knows that even Jasmine She knew way before you admit it that you love him. Everybody darling with the exception of Alex"

"Okay. You know a part of me is happy to see him and the other part is sad and hurt. Im happy because well I saw him. Im hurt because when we talk he told me he's already in love with someone and Im sad because he wont be staying for long"

"Oh Nix everything will be fine" I hugged her. It was 3 in the morning when we all went our separate ways.

The confirmation I had from Nix made me want to continue my plan on hooking those two up. Nixie love Alex and Alex loves Nixie (Based on Alex's confession days ago). What's left? Alex AND Nixie. Those two really need to stop this facade and start telling each other how they feel so that everybody will be happy instead of being sad.

**A/N Hope you like it. well im really having a hard time setting Nixie/Trinity up with A guy AT first I wAS thinking of NAte, Then justin/PJ and now Alex. So with that I will really appreciate if you tell me who do you think I should pair Nixie with. It can be on the reviews or you can just PM me anyway will be accepted.**

**xoxo,**  
**Nixie**


	23. Happy Day! Thanks Allie!

Part 2

Its been exactly 6 hours and 23 minutes since I left Allie's party. Thats also along the time where I last saw Alex. He left ad promised me he will be back tom or should I say later. I didnt have any decent sleep. All I do that night is toss nad turn contemplating whether or not I should tell him that I love him. Its not infatuation I know that. Its love pure love. How can I say that? Well I cant live without him, I always want him happy and I never want anything more than I want him. Hes like the rock that keep me standing, He's the only thing keeping me sane in this world full of crazy people or like my shield in battles. Whoa! Why am I talking like this? Step out of it! All I know is that I love him so much and that I cant let him go that easily.

You can do it Nixie! Youre a professional Wrestler. Youre the Divas Champ. You can do this!

Ring Ring Ring

Damn it! Who will call this early in the morning?

"Hello!" I shouted

"Umm Sorry I think I called at a wrong time. I'll just call later" The person on the other line said.

"No! Im sorry Alex Its just that I wasnt able to get some sleep"

"Oh! Okay Look I called because I want us to you know catch up?" He said on the other line.

"Ummm Yeah sure I just need to go back before 5"

"Yeah sure just want to talk to you like alone"

"Yeah What time?"

"I was wondering like an hour from now?"

"Okay Im just gonna fix myself. See you later Alex. Oh meet you at the place of Allie's party"

"Okay Bye Nix" We both hang up and since then the smile never left my face.

I showered and wore my best casual clothes and put on slight make up. I dont do that oftenly but when it comes to him everything changes.

"Somebody is happy!" Allie chimed when she and JoMo went to my room.

"Oh My God she's glowing!" JoMo added causing both of us to laugh.

"Shut up you too. What if I am happy is there a problem with that?" I asked

"Nothing really. Tell us why youre happy then" Alie asked turning into the nosey Allie that I love.

"Alex asked me out. Wait not like on a date because its just you know we're gonna catch up and stuff." I explained

"Yey! Okay when are you going out-on-a-friendly-way?" She asked

"15 minutes from now"

"Oh okay Johnny I think we should go back and let Tri do her thing. Its Alex we're talking about here" The duo finally left me alone. I put on my boots and locked my door.

I waited at the lobby where we're suppose to meet. I hand was placed in my eyes.

"Guess who?" He said

I could not be wrong about this because I know that voice and can recognize even if Im sleeping.

"Alexander Lopez"

"Great! You look beautiful Nix"

"Thanks Alex" I said with a slight blush

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush"

"Its okay so where are we going?"

"I dont know where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with you Alex"

"Park! Lets go to the park!"

We went to the park. I was immediately noticed and before I know it Im being crowded by fans. I excused myself so I can go with Alex.

"Wow Im standing nexst to a celebrity!" I nudge him at his side causing him to groan.

A couple of hours more...

We were really having fun chatting and stuff. When its time to say good bye we hugged.

"Nix I..."

"What is it ALex?" Please Let him loveme. Im begging you lord.

"I... I..."

"Whats the problem?"

"Nothing. I love You Nix... As a friend" My smile dropped. For a moment I thought he loves me more than a friend

"Yeah me too"

Alex's POV

"Nothing. I love You Nix... As a friend" What the heck Alex why did you put the last part! Youre stupid! You should already told her you love her more than a friend and that you cant live without her! Really bad move!

"Yeah me too" Ouch.

"Bye Nix Take Care" I told her still sad about what happened.

"Bye Alex same as well" We hugged. She kissed my cheeks but very near my mouth. Well she technically kissed my lips. And I kissed her forehead. We went on our separate ways.

Third Person POV

Neither did the two know, they are both thinking the same way not telling each other how they feel and why they didnt kiss.

**A/N ANother chapter completed. Reviews Reviews and Reviews. Guys Im disappointed but anyways I want to thank Cena's baby doll for reading this story and for continuing putting a smile on my face for the reviews. Thanks to the others as well.  
**

**xoxo,**  
**nixie**


	24. GlamRock

**Okay i know you guys want action right now ill give you action. This chapter is a little wrestling center.**

I am scheduled to face brie bella in a match tonight on raw. Im ecstatic the garcia twins are really fun working with especially if they do the twin magic. Well sometimes it pissed me of course because it confused me. I was really thinking whether or not i should turn face.

"the following match is for the divas championship introducing first from scottsdale arizona the challenger brie bella!"

you cant look but you cant touch you keep dreaming from the stars above...

Brie do her thing. Well technically its nikki wrestling because brie was out.

"and her opponent, she's the current champion from st. Louis MO. The destroying angel trinity!"

ooh come and get me some come and get me some oohh come ang get me some, come and get your candy...

I walked out and did my thing.

I raised my belt and and gave it to the ref.

The match started. In the middle right when im winning, all the divas i took out came out. (kelly kelly, eve torres, beth phoenix, natalya, melina, brie bella,rosa mendes) they distracted the ref as the bellas do their twin magic. 1,2,3. Game over.

You cant look but you cant touch...

"heres your winner and the new divas champion the bella twins!"

thd whole divas roster attack me.

Out of nowhere 'aint no make believe played'

allie ran out and help me.

We stood stand side by side.  
After we elimit the others we both grabbed a mic.

"you think you can just come here and save me? No thanks allie! You think i could forget the fact that your the girl my ex cheated me with. I loved you allie you knew that but you didnt do anything to stnp yourself from doing it!"

the crowd gasp. Now they finally knew why he have a kayfabe rivalry.

"but! I missed you girl! All of you backstage beware because GlamRock is going to blow your heads off!" allie and me hugged as the crowd cheered.

Ooh come and get me some...

We went backstage hand in hand. I think i finally decided to be a face and i know vince will be happy.

TRINITY

"you look amazing nix" he said as he kissed my hand.

"thanks alex youre not that bad yourself"

we went to a local restaurant and ate. Later that night at around 2 in the morning i sent cody to pick up stace.  
"excuse me are you stacey cassandra sandoval?" stace nodded.

"welcome to the US. Im cody trinity sent me to pick you up"

"oh okay nice meeting you" she said a little uneasy.

"oh my god its cody rhodes!" a girl shouted.

"shit shit shit! Come on run as fast as you can"

stace hesitated but run as well when she saw the mob of people chasing them.

When they reached the car she asked him.

"why are you being chase out of there? And who the heck is trinity?"

"im a wrestler like trinity. Trinity is um as i remembered nixie laurio. They chased me because im the dashing one. And next i Knew im dashing!" he said with a laugh.

"aww. Alright Mr. Dashing lets go so the fans wont recognize yot besides i want to see my dear nixie" stacey and cody drove to our hotel room at around 7 in the morning.

Knock knock knock

"coming!" i shouted.

When i opened the door, i saw stacey.

"stacey! Miss you!"

"i missed you too"

"i see you meet the DASHING one"

"yeah i know. Hes cute"

"i know dont worry hes single"

"haha"

"look i got to go. Allie and i had many things to do. Im sure coddles will make you comfortable"

"okay bye nix"

stacey left then i told cody to keep her company.

"allie come by here i have dirt" i told her on the phone. She immediately went to my room.

**=END OF CHAPTER=**


	25. Kiss!

"spill!" allie said as she went to my room.

"me and alex kissed"

"wow!"

"its a mistake girl. It was by accident"

"what happened?"

_flashback..._

Alex and nixie just finished eating their dinner when they decided to head home.

"bye alex. Thanks for the dinner" i walked back alex yanked my arms. We both fell and our lips touched.  
We were like that for a couple of minutes when we both stood up.

"im sorry alex its shouldnt have happen. Its my fault and..." he cut me off when he kissed me once more.

"so now... Calm down. You dont have to be sorry about the kiss because i have been meaning to do that along time i love you. I kicked myself for not telling you that on the park."

"alex. I feel the same. I love you as well. I love you alex even before"

"oh god. Why didnt we think of this years back!" he both laughed at our stupidity.

We hugged.

"where does this leave us?" i asked

"i dunno but i want you to be my girlfriend"

"let's think about this. Lets see each other 3 days from now if you still want it then let it be"

_end of flashback_

"youre so stupid nix! You should have said yes!" allie exclaimed

"allie im scared ok. He deserves better. If he still want this then ill say yes"

"darling what does your heart say?"

"my heart says yes but my brain says no. I have to listen to my brain right now. The last time ended badly. I followed my heart but it was wrong."

"not everybody is like nate you should have known that."

"i know that. Im just scared. Scared of being hurt again"

"dont worry darling. I know you guys will last"

"i hope so" i stood up about to leave.

"where are you going?"

"im gona make things right im going to see alex"

"im so proud of you!" i nodded and went to the place where alex is staying.

I knock at his door.

"nix..." i cut him off placing my lips on him.

"this is my way of telling you, yes. I love you so much! I cant bare thinking of what could have been" alex picked me up and hugged me.

"you just made me the happiest man on earth"

"glad i did because you made me the happiest girl alive" we continued hugging. Im so glad i listened to allie. I cant possible be more happy.

**Backstage...**

"hey tri! No hard feelings dear" barbie blank (kelly kelly) said as soon as i went backstage.

"its okay barbie girl i know your just doing your job" i hugged her signalling im okay on what they did.

"hey awesome girl! Nice way to lose the championship" mike said walking by.

"damn it mike. Its scripted but thats okay ill go for the us title" i punched his arms playfully.

"yeah i know this means after many years i will finally be a face!"

"trinity you did great! Im so glad you decided the face offer"

"i figured that not everybody has the opportunity of being a face then heel and now face"

"thats actually good for dad to do that. Besides the fans really like you when your a face. Its like we finally found WWE's poster girl. And you and allie really want to team together?" stephanie asked

"yep we really do and its also like reuniting jomo and miz"

"i want to see that happen im gonna talk to the creative team and suggest this" steph left. Me and allie went back to the locker room together.

"brie and nikki!"

"sup tri?" brie asked.

"congrats on winning the title"

"thanks. Its a little sad though. No offence meant but i could have beaten you but then we won our first title by fluke. It sucks" nikki comment.

"i know what you mean but hey in my eyes you deserve to be champs" i told them honestly.

"thanks" both of them said at the same time which is kind of creepy.

"when you do that it seems like i dont know its so scary"

"we do that to trick people. Thats one thing good about being twins" brie said

"alright. Look i got to go. Enjoy your celebration" i hugged the bellas and went to our locker room. I prepared for mine and alex's "dinner". I sighed. I really wish that me ane Alex kissed. I wish that he really love me more than a friend.

"girl! You'll be fine and in Alex's eyes i know your beautiful" allie said.

"sira ka talaga!" (youre so crazy) i said while i slap her shoulders.

"i know darling. Oh before i forgot stacey is coming here and she cant wait to meet the dashing one"

"believe me when i say that, thats the first thing im gonna do" we shared a twisted look while smiling.

**xoxo,**  
**nixie3**


	26. Dream Match: Brie vs Allie

** Im in the mood to update this story! Anyways as usual thanks to cena's baby doll. Hope you girl like the previous chappies. xoxo.**

**Monday Night Raw**

**Match Card...**

**Allie Perez vs Nikki Bella (2 out of 3 falls) divas championship**

**Daniel bryan (unscripted gauntlet match)**

**Alex riley vs ted diabise w/ maryse**

**vladimir koslov and santino marella vs justin gabriel and heath slater (unified tagteam champion)**

**randy orton vs the miz **

im going to enter the gauntlet match. Wow this is a serious dejavu! I debut in a gauntlet match and im back again in a gauntlet match.

_You can look but you cant touch _played as nikki went out.

_Aint no make believe_ played and allie went out. This is her first title match ever so shes ecstatic.

The match started.  
The first minute the bellas are in control. Allie smirked as she took opportunity and hit her with a back stab. She went top rope and do jomo's finisher moonlight drive. 1,2,3. 1 more pin and were done. She waited for her to stand up and delivered a back breaker. 1,2,3.

"here's your winner and the new divas champion! Allie!" this was one is the start of allie's year.

"congratulations allie you did great!" i said as i hugged her.

"thanks it finally feels good being champion"  
we bid goodbye and i went to my locker to prepare for the gauntlet match.

I was the very last competitor against daniel bryan. I hit him in the back of his head then delivered Mike's skull crashing finale. 1,2,3.

_I came to play!_

_"heres your winner and the new united states champion trinity!"_

mike and a-ri went to the ramp and clapped their hands.

_**Backstage...**_

_**"tri congrats on winning"**_

_**"thanks mike"**_

_**"about last week. If you really want to make up with allie then you can. As for morisson i will try to be civil with him"**_

_**"thanks mike it really means a lot to me"**_

_**"anything for you babe. I love you"**_

_**"i love you too" we kissed and for the first time the crowd were cheering for us.**_

"and cut! Good take guys" the camera man shouted.

"nice take darling" mike said as he ruffle my hair.

"bye mikey"

i went to the catering and pigged out. Being a wrestler and being cheered is the most _AWESOME_ thing ever.  
This is the part where i say _**I'm Trinity, I'm Awesome, Be Jealous!**_

**Allie's pov**

i went to jomos locker right after my match.

"wake up sleepy head"

"what did i miss?"  
i pointed to my shoulder as his eyes widen.

"congrats?"

"ow im hurt! My boyfriend didnt watch me. Mike watched nixie and nixie is not his gf"

"hey im sorry ok? I just forgot. I know thats not an excuse. I was tired of the parkour practice you know"

"i know babe i was just ecstatic you know. My first ever championship in the company i dreamt of"

"sorry again"

"you could make it up you know" i said as i smiled devilly.

"how?"

"clue. You and me, hotel room now"  
his eyes then widen.

"you perv! Were gonna watch ,movie then have dinner there"

"ow"

_nixie me and johnny went back to the hotel to celebrate..._

_Not what youre thinking girly. Byie!_

I placed the letter on her locker.

Me and jomo went back to the hotel room having fun. Not in the way you guys are thinking.

**TRINITY**

that girl! She ditched me again arghhhh! Hope i can s catch a ride with randy.

"rands do you and the guys have plans tonight?"

"they always have but im gonna pass. Why?"

"wonering if i can catch a ride with you"

"yeah sure. I dont want anything bad to happwn to you."

randy and me head back to the hotel. Me and alex decided to meet up. The resto is almost close and there are only two pair left. Me and alex, and celynne and nate. We were the only ones left so we have the same table. Nate constantly looked at me with jealousy i dont know why.

"babe i really am tired can we go now?" i asked

"okay" we were about ti stand up when nate looked at me like he wants to talk.

"nate can we talk, in private?"nate nodded. We went outside and talked.

"talk " i told him

"what do you mean?"

"dammit im not stupid. I know you wanted to talk so start"

"_im happy you moved on. I just wanted to tell you im sorry and thanks for being a great gf and i certainly am sorry for the way we ended. Always remember i will always love you. Always have and always will. I made a huge mistake and i regret it everyday cause it cost me you. Me and celynne were just an epic mistake_"

"thanks for loving me. I forgive you. I wished we worked out"

"me too" we hugged finally having closure which made me happier.

We left the resto with our respective partners.

**Another chapter done. Go continue on commenting in this story. Hope you guys like this. **

**xoxo,**

**nixie**


	27. Beep Beep Beep!

**Another Chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own the whole WWE. Sad to say I also dont own The Miz, Randy Orton, John Cena and the others who are mentioned. I only own Allie and Trinity.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Have FAITH in FATE**

"you okay tri?" alex asked. We promised each other not to have any other names to call us. If we will it must be something serious.

"yes i am. You know we finally had a proper closure. He told me he still loves me. And i told him the same" he instantly frowned.

"I told him that i love him as well but im already in love with another guy. And that guy is you. In case you dont know, Mr. Alexander Lopez i love you with all my heart"

he hugged me and put his chin on top of my head.

"i love you nix."

"i love you too alex"

we kissed.

_**Hours after...**_

"hey bitch!" i said tapping allie at her back.

"whats up slut?" she replied. We have already made a habit of doing that but no harsh meaning behind.

**A/N Them calling each other bitch and slut is just a mannerism. They dont intend it to be personal and stuff. **

"nothing except me and alex are finally together!"

"oh my freaking gosh!"

"and here dig this i saw nate last night he told me he still loves me and hes sorry. I told him the same but i also told him that i already move on and im with alex and i love him"

"wow! Too much events last night. before anything do you really love him more than nate?"

"I dont know. Nate really did hurt me. He was my first serious real love and ALex... well he's one of my past loves. Enough about me, you bitch what did you do last night?"

"nothing. We just watch and i punished him for not watching my match"

"what did you do?"

"i decided not to kiss him until next week"

"poor jomo"

"its his fault"

"bitch jomo agreed to teach me parkour"

"why him slut?"

"duh hes the king of parkour"

"yeah i forgot"

"want to join us?"

"ill try to"

"gotta go bitch. I have photo shoot to do "

"alright. Bye slut" i went backstage and got my photo done. They want me to have one with my title sling over my shoulder, a heel pose and a face pose.

They dismissed the photo shoot and uploaded my new pic.  
I went to my rental car.

I dialed alex's number.

_**'hey lex. I know your doing something important. I wont be able to go to our date i love you'**_

i hang up and dialed nate's number.

_**'nate i wish we can still be friends. I will always love you. Please move on and be happy with your life. Thanks for being my first boyfriend, my first kiss and my first friend in FCW. Thank you'**_

i was shocked because a truck collided with mine.

I saw blood and then felt dizzy. After that i didnt feel anything as everything went black. 

**TRINITY**

_Beep beep beep_

i was still unconcious but i can hear the voices around me.

_'baby girl please be strong dont give up to easily. Youre still young to die' the voice is randy's._

_'sis dont do this to me again. I dont think i can handle this pain again. I saw janelle in here and i know what happened to her. I dont want you to be like that. Please god dont do this to nixie. I beg you shes too young. Why do you always take the people that i love?' that voice was john's._

_'nixie stay strong please. Everybody is praying for you. I love my baby girl. WWE is hell nothing without you.' it was mike who was talking._

_'why is god like this to me? He gave me you and yet hes going to take you away this quick. Youre the best thing that has ever been mine. Nixie i felt stupid. I havent cried since i was a kid. Now im crying because of you. I love you nixie please dont leave me. I cant imagine life without you. Whether your trinity or nixie youre still the same girl i love. I will love you til my heart stops beating. Till this earth stops revolving my love for you wont change, till the rivers stop flowing my love wont end. Please i cant stand seeing you like this. Please please please open that beautiful eyes for me.' nate didnt finish what hes saying because someone interrupted. Arghh if i can just move ill beat the crap out of this stupid nurse._

_'sir the patient needs rest im asking you to leave' i heard the door opened then closed. After that, the room was silent._

**_I so wish i can move now or better yet wake up. _**

**A/N Hope you like this chapter again.**

**Nixie3**

私はあなたに非常にネイトを愛して


	28. He said what?

**ANother Chappy!**

_'hey girl your not looking so flawless right now but youre __beautiful for a girl who has an accident. I love you girly. Me __and lay wont stay long love you' if i can ill be laughing on what __chelle is saying._

_'hey sweetie smackdown misses you. Drew says you better __wake up because if you dont he will be the boss' fave again. __Haha. Seriously get well and then wake up' kelly said._

_'hey girl miss yah. Get well. Cody said he'll give you dashing __tips when you wake up. Xoxo' stacey said_

_'hey slut. Jomo cant be here with me now but he wants me to __tell you to get well. I hate you girl. We just strted teaming __together and yet youre already leaving me. You better get well __soon because i miss my slut. Love yah. The stupid nurse want __me to leave now so i better do it. Your bitch will be here waiting _  
_for you to wake up' allie left._

_**A few hours later...**_

Nate went back and stayed with me. I woke up and felt like im crushed by a truck. Stupid! Im hit by a truck. I saw nate sleeping while holding my hand. I squeezed it and saw nate perked up.

"nix! Im so glad youre okay now. Wait ill call the nurse" nate

got the nurse luckily nothings wrong. I just needed rest for a couple of weeks.

"goddamit help me pls! I dont know who to choose. Alex who i love or nate who i love and who loves me so much and is willing to let me go."

"hey" he said.

"thanks nate for staying. Did you see alex?"

"no sweet heart. I didnt see him stop by"

"ow..."

right on cue alex barged in.

"i think ill leave now. See you later nix" nate leave us alone.

"nixie as soon as i receive the message i rushed in here to find my gf with her ex! I cant believe you nixie. Youre a slut! Youre  
more than a slut youre a whore! I just turned my back and next thing i knew your cheating on me" a tear slipped my eyes.

"for correction, nate and i are not sneaking behind your back. Im not cheating. If you really think of me as a slut or whore then were over. Nate who is a **FRIEND** was here waiting for me to wake up while you my so called **BOY FRIEND** didnt bother to wait for me. Get out now!" i shouted he was guilty i can sense it. He left the room but before he did he said sorry that were not working out.

Nate came in and saw my eyes red and puffy.

"are you ok?" nate asked.

"yes. Me and alex just broke up"

"care to tell me what happened?" i nodded and told him what happened.

"im so sorry. I know what you mean"

"you dont have to be sorry. And how?"

"celynne broke up with me after we talked."

"im sorry"

"dont be. Im happy with my life now. You want to know what happened?" i nod again "im in love with you nixie. I never stop and i really will love for us to be together again. So what do you think?"

"i think the reason me and alex didnt work out is because of you nate. I love you too" he leaned in and kissed me. The door opened as randy, john, jomo, allie, maryse and mike walked in.

"**what the hell is this tri?**" we broke the kiss and looked at allie.

"allie theres nothing wrong on what were doing. I _dumped_ alex. He called me a **_slut_** and a**_ whore_**. I cant be with a guy who says that to me and accused me of cheating. Celynne broke up with nate after we talked. Nate stayed with me and boom! We got back together. End of story. **_He still loves me and still sorry, i love him and forgave him_**"

"**how could you forgive him? After what he's done**"

"everybody deserve a second chance. Both of you hurt me. Because _**i love you**_ allie **_i forgive you_**. Tell me why **cant i forgive nate**?"

"alright. Besides i dont have to butt in your business. How you feeling?" allie asked

"im feeling good. Nate made sure of that"

"thats good. Me and jomo have a promo tonight so we better get going" they kissed my cheek and left.

"we wont be here for long nix because of raw. We just want to tell you we missed you so much. Nix i wont be able to compete" maryse said

"why? Are you injured?"

"nope nix. Im pregnant. Mike's going to be a daddy!"

"congrats!"

"thanks. Another thing can you be a god mother for this baby?"

"sure. I would love too"

"cool. Bye nix!" mike and maryse left.

"eunice im so scared ill lose you. I thought i lost you."

"just this once im gonna let you call me eunice. you can never lose me randal. I promise" randal hugged me.

"nate dont fuck up now. You already had your second chance" He said as he turned to Nate.

"not planning on doing it brother" nate said to his brother.

"good because i dont want to kill you. I miss you bro" randy and nate hugged.

"baby girl you scared the shit out of me. I thought ill lose you like how i lost nelly. I was scared youre gonna die. Nixie youre both in a car accident in the same condition." his eyes become watery.

"johnny boy dont worry. Im not going anywhere. Im not gonna leave you like nelly did. I dont want to leave you and the wwe when im barely 18. If i did come out in more than one injury then ill work my way back in case you forgot i never give up"

john and randy hugged me and left minutes after.

"im glad you and randy are ok now"

"me too. I miss being able to hang with randy"

"its your fault you know"

"yeah i know. If i didnt cheat none of this will happen. But im not regretting it."

"and why is that?"

"if i didnt i wont realize that i love you so much." he said as he captured my lips.

"ow. So sweet. I love you too. Want to make me happy?"

"how will i do that?"

"get the doctor and get me outta here. I hate hospitals you should have known that"

"yeah but dont you think its to soon to go home?"

"come on! Its been like a day or so. Im bored"

"ill try ok. If the doctors says no then no. Okay?" i nodded.

_Minutes later nate came back with the doctor._

"so Ms. Ortega i heard you wanted to go?" dr. Lewis asked.

"yes im getting bored here. I want to go home"

"well you can go home but you need to promise me that you'll come by here on week ends. No wrestling for a month and a half"

"i think i can handle that"

"one more thing you need to stay with someone at all times"

"okay besides i know my brothers will do that"

dr lewis left.

**Hope you like the updates!**

**xoxo,**

**nixie3  
**


	29. WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW!

**HEy! Long time no updates! Anyways my laziness is over. I just posted chapter 29 of Have Faith in Fate. Please continue to review and such. I will be posting a lot today. This is how it will be. The moment I had a new review the next chapter will be uploaded immediately. So with that I will leave you to enjoy Chapter 29. BTW as you can see I change my Pen Name from xtrishnjeffeverx to 13**

"i beat you! Im allowed to go home!"

"yeah but youre staying with me."

"oh no orton. You have FCW. i wont stay with you while youre on tour."

"im not going to tour ill stay with you"  
out of no where may fist collided with his face.

"sira ka talaga hindi ko hinihingi na wag kng magtrabaho. Ayos naman!"

"you do know i dont understand what youre saying right?"

"oh definitely i know that."

"translate"

"youre so crazy! I didnt ask you to stop working."

"oh. Baby i know that. Relax! I wont do that. I have 1 month vacation because i was injured..."

**"WHAT! WHEN WHERE HOW!**" I exclaimed

"easy with the question. I was injured the night we talked. I sprained my ankle and such. FCW gave me break so i can rest. Nothing too serious."

"you ok now?"

"yes especially now that your here"

"aww. You Nate are learning a lot about charming"

"i learn from randy what did ynu expect?"

"thats the orton cockiness i missed."

"i love you babe"

"i love you too nathan more than you love me"

_**"not possible nix. I love you more than my life. Ahh ive been studying your bio. What i know is that you love the song ah 'magbalik', i dont know what this means but ill do it as well. Sobrang mahal kita 'tulad ng mundong hindi tumitigil sa pagikot pag ibig di magbabago, tulad ng ilog na hindi tumitigil sa pagagos pag ibig di matatapos'"**_

by the time he ended i have tears in my eyes. I kissed him.

_**"thats the best thing anybody has ever done for me. Want to know what it means?" he nodded. "you love me very much. 'Till this earth stops revolving my love for you wont change, till the rivers stop flowing my love wont end.'" i said in between kisses. Minutes after i was discharge, we went to nate's car and drove to his house.**_

"you know i miss this place" i told him as soon as we went in.

"youre not alone. I havent been here since we split"

"why?"

"basically because i was that time training in ufc and then shift to fcw. Now is the only time im home"

"okay"

"so ms. Laurio whats our agenda?"

"i dont know orton"

"nix i want to ask you something"

"what?" he gave me a box with a ring.

"what's this?"

_**"im not asking you to marry me. This is a sign of my promise that im gonna wait till youre ready. With this it means i promise to be a loyal boyfriend. To support you in anything you do in life. So with that eunice laurio, trinity kristen ortega, 4 years from now will you marry me?"**_

"yes yes a million times yes"

i hugged nate. Who would have thought that at the age of 16 i'll be wearing the promise ring of the guy that i love.

"thank you for making me happy" he put the ring in my finger left finger.

"are we gonna tell allie, randy, john and mike?"

"i dont know. Bahala ka na" i laughed at him. Hes slowly learning to speak tagalog.

"ok lets tell them"

"lets just stay here. Its only been a few minutes"

"what day is today?"

"january 21 why?"

"i will remember this day as the day where i became the happiest girl in the world"

"oh. You know FCW is making us make jersey like what raw did with nuggets and lakers"

"so?"

"i want to write ortega 21 at the back"

"aww. Youre so sweet. Can you buy me one with orton 21 at the back?"

"okay. I dare you to wear it at the next episode of raw"

"youre so on orton"

we and nate did what we always do, make out. I promised me

and nate are much worse than allie and joMo.

Okay review review review!

xoxo,

nixie!


	30. The Dirt Sheet

_In a world full of losers two girl rises to bring you the dirt sheet._

_A is for allie_  
_t is for trinity_

_a- before this show is host by our moronic boy friends miz and morisson_

_t- thats right its girl power running the show._

_A- im your queen of parkour allie morisson._

_T- im your destroying angel trinity and welcome tn the dirt sheet._

_A- first on our hit list are the drum roll please._

_A,T- the flawless laycool... No. Haha_

_A- Allinity the Masters of GlamRock took a trip to laycool's locker._

_T- i hope you enjoy as much as we do. Take a look._

_"look at me i'm michelle" i said_

_"and im layla! Yey me" allie said with a high pitch._

_"you're not enough for me!" we sang faking our voices_

_"right here is where laycool is taking a shower. Here on my left hand is a blue paint" allie said whispering to the camera._

_He waited for them to finish when they went out bucket of red paint pour down and threw the blue paint. They were fuming with anger. They chased us but we outsmarted them. They both collided with the lockers. We laughed at them._

_"that my friend is how you make a statement" i said as the clip ended._

_T- thats so fun! They look ridiculous!_

_A- i know right. Anyways were already out of time so til then im your queen of parkour allie morisson. Saying that i aint the lady to mess with._

_T- and im your destroying angel trinity saying im sexy im hot im everythng your not, im awesome be jealous!_

_A- and if you aint sexy enough then..._

_A,T- TALK TO THE HAND._

_Out of no where tge cameras zoom in and saw miz and morisson eating chips._  
_The screen divided into four. Me, allie, mike, and jomo said all together 'be jealous!'_

_the segment ended. This will be so fun making._

**Allie pov**

_"hey john i need to ask you something"_

_"what is it allie?"_

_"can you remove that freaking beard of yours?"_

_"where the heck did that came from?"_

_"please johnny?"_

_"no allie i wont."_

_"john you better choose remove that freaking beard or me. Your girlfriend" i asked him_

_"allie this is ridiculous! Making me choose is nonsense!"_

_"so now im ridiculous? John i thought you want me happy?"_

_"i do allie you know that. But this argument were having is stupid. Its just a waste of time"_

_"john im not joking. If you dont remove that beard of yours youre going to lose me. So what do you pick MORISSON?"_

_"i wont shave my beard. If you want to leave then go"_

_"GO TO HELL MORISSON! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" i shouted with a slap on his face._

**"and cut!" the camera guy shouted.**

I went back to the scene and kissed the spot where i slap him.

"does it hurt?" i asked

"a little. Damn i never knew you slap like hell"

"im a girl what do you expect"

"ill never gonna get you to do that"

"good because i dont know what ill do without you"

"john you and mel will shoot now" camera man shouted

"okay i better go. Care to watch me?" i nodded.

**Segment...**

_John was holding his cheek feeling sad. Mel came in._

_"whats wrong john?" mel asked._

_"nothing. Except the fact that my girlfriend left me. All that is left is my beard."_

_"what happened?"_

_john told her what happened._

_"i can change that mood of yours"_

_"how?"_

_oh god here it goes. A short 3 second kiss wont hurt right?_

_Melina kissed john. After a few minute they are still kissing as mel put her hands around john's neck. The camera guy was already signalling cut but they didnt stop. He shouted cut but nothing happened._  
_I was already in tears. My boyfriend is practically cheating in front of me. And look they brought visual aids. John snap back in reality as he pushed mel. Mel left with a satisfied smirk. I walk back to our locker and grabbed my things. I ran out of the building while john chase me. Once i am out of sight, i stopped the car and cried._

**'tri im going to NY. I dont know where i just need to get out of this hell. Me and john are over. Ill be back by next raw i'll never pass my job.'**

minutes later tri replied.

**'ill beat the crap out of mel and i will kick him where sun doesnt shine. Stay safe xoxo'**

i drove around ny with no definite place to go to.

**Awww. Sad :(**

**nixie!**


	31. Overreacting!

**This officially sucks! I just decided to update for real but then updating in my laptop sucks. anyway please enjoy! Oh I thanks Cena-Centric333 this story will be stuck for who knows how long.**

"JOHN!" I shouted barging in to the men's locker. Both cena and jomo looked.

"NOT YOU CENA! HENIGGAN YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL NEVER HURT ALLIE! YOU PROMISED! WHAT IS THIS? YOU'RE CHEATING ON HER AND SHE'S THERE WATCHING! HOW DARE YOU!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I didnt hurt your best friend! Melina kissed me!"

"GENIUS YOU MAKE OUT IN FRONT OF HER TAKE NOTE MEL IS YOUR EX!"

"I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS! ITS YOUR BEST FRIEND WHO OVER REACTED"

"THATS OVER REACTING!"

"BULL SHIT TRI! PURE BULL SHIT!"

I took a page at stephanie mcmahons book. My hand collided with his face.

"ouch..." mike said silently.

He was getting near me when i squeeze his balls.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I CRUSH YOUR BALLS. IN YOUR CASE RAISINS" JoMo left the locker.

"what the heck is the problem?" mike asked

i sighed and told them what happened.

"BITCH!" I shouted tackling melina to the ground.

"what the heck did i do?" she asked

"oh dont act so innocent with me bitch! You think you can just get away hurting my friend? I dont think so" i continued to attack her.

"continue tri! Youre just making my job easier. Youre going to get suspended and eventually fired!"

randy pulled me away from her.

"she's right nix. If you continue vince will suspend you. Nobody is excempted in the 'no violence backstage' law" randy said.

"im not stupid. Melina i want you in a hardcore match next week. No fans, just you and me. The Wwe superstars are the only ones there. What do you say are we on or are you a coward?"

"i accept trinity. Beware because im not good when im angry!"

"should i be scared? Oh im scared. In case you forgot im the destroying angel. And Melina Nava Perez you just unlished a monster and im telling you it wont be good. Your hospital bed will be waiting for you bitch!" before i left i gave her a huge slap that no concealer can hide.

Payback will be a bitch.

Next week...

"ladies and gentlemen my name is monica suarez and im your official announcer for this match.

The following is a hardcore match set for one fall introducing first from los angeles california the paparazzi princess Melina.

And from St. Louis Missouri, she's the current United States Champion, the destroying angel Trinity" monica step out the ring. The bell rang and the match started.

FF TO THE END...

Both me and melina were bloodied. As i see melina already broke her nose and reinjure her leg. I put her in my shoulder and delivered my new move called crucifix. Its like a full nelson then a 360 degrees ddt. I went under the ring and grabbed 2 tables chairs and a 50 ft high ladder. I put the chair on both of her legs, then her in between the tables i climb the ladder and dive with my body colliding with the tables.

I covered her. 1,2,3 game over.

"here's your winner trinity!" neither me nor mel were moving. The guys rushed over the barricades and aid for me. An ambulance picked mel up. I on the other hand stayed in the ring. Everything is blurry for me. The thing i knew is that my head and neck suddenly turn cold.

"nice match baby girl" john said as he continued to rub my head with ice.

"you really did great eunice-"

"randal its nixie for you. I may be hurting right now but you still have no right to call me eunice"

"i know just kidding. Im so proud of you!"

"thanks randy" i hugged him.

"tri you did great. I wish your match is televised"

"me too mike. Its all worth it-" i wasnt able to finish what im saying when jomo approach me.

"tri..."

"leave! I dont want to see you!"

"she said leave so leave. If not then we'll have to make you" john said as all the guys were in front of me.

Jomo left.

I pulled my phone and texted allie.

'the reservation in the hospital was surely worth it. Melina was now a wanna be who look ugly. Im hurting but im sure as hell that mel is much worse! Haha. Wish you were here to see her. Gtg. I need to go to the EMTs. Xoxo"

~Have FAITH in FATE~

"breaking news, a plane crashed on its way to hawaii. Its recognized as a private jet of the wwe. It shows that WWE Diva Allie Morisson is on the plane. The body is still not seen. Stay tune for more information" the news caster said.

I hugged randy and cried.

"its going to be okay baby girl. Allie will be fine." randy said.

"its just so hard. I didnt want to lose Allie"

"no one wanted that to happen" he said calming me down.

Weeks later...

"guys this is a lot harden than i thought. My best friend, allie was involve in a plane crash." i said as tears flow down my face.  
"the rescue team called me yesterday and told me that her body was found. She's gone" i choked the words out of my mouth. Mike wrapped his arms around me as i continued to cry.

"ladies and gentlemen i would like to request everyone to stand up. And help us commemorate the death of our very own allie" everyone stood up as the bell rang 3 times.

I continued to cry while mike was holding me with randy beside.

'gaga ka. Mangiwan ba? Tae ka kasi sbi m walang iwanan tapos mangiiwan ka'

why do this happen to me? I put my body on the line to avenge her. Everything is useless because she's gone.

I called nate.

"babe allie's gone"

"how?"

"the plane she was riding crashed. She's dead"

"babe want me to go there?"

"no nate. I just want someone to talk to. I know youre tired so get some rest"

"alright. Babe always remember everything happens for a reason and a good cause"

"i know that babe. Im just sad you know. Allie is my best friend. I love her to death"

"babe its just a little challenge by god. You can get through"

"i hope so"

i hang the phone and went to the lockers. I got myself ready.

"this match is a match for the vacated divas championship. In the ring are the wwe divas and the US champion Trinity" monica said as she step down the ring. I eliminate almost half of the roster. It was then left with me, nattie, nikki, michelle and layla.

'nix you know i really want to win the divas championship. Now im champion one thing left for me is to step in the ring with nattie, nikki or brie, michelle and layla. That's all and my life is complete. Of course i want you beside me all the way' allie said when she won her first championship.

Tears fell down my face.

I attacked them still crying. I hit her and won what's suppose to be allie's. As soon as the match ended they all hugged me. The last ones who hugged me are lay cool. We broke kayfabe for a while when lay and chelle hugged me. I stayed on the middle of the ring. Tear filled Title on my hands.

'I'll miss you Allie'

**Cena-centric333 A HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU. I really wouldnt have updated now. Check out her stories like the Fallen Superstar. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**nixieMISSEDyou!**


	32. Regrets are always in Last!

**Hey Guys New chappy Hope you guys like it.**

_**Before Monday Night Raw...**_

"hope you're happy now" i said to john.

"you make me seem like a total bastard. I care for Allie and i still do"

"for the sake of Allie i will choose to work with you civilly."

**the backstage scene.**

_"hey..." john said walking here._

_"what do you want?" i asked pissed._

_"i just wanted to tell you that i am extending my condolence to you. I wish me and Allie didnt end that way"_

_"regrets are always in the last."_

_"i know. I wished i listened to her. I wish i didnt argue with what she wants. She wouldnt be in that place"_

_"youre right. I got to go me and mike are flying to paris" i said as i walked of._

**End of the segment**

its true me, mike, and ryse are going to france. Ryse will tour me.

I sighed. What the heck is this? Maryse replace all my clothes. My duffel bag is in the car already and we need to leave asap. I gut on my boots. Then short shorts, off shoulder top and lastly the fur coat.

"MARYSE OUELLET I SWEAR YOU NEED TO STOP MESSING WITH MY DRESS! I LEFT THAT IN MY BAG AND YOU STILL GET IT FOR ME TO WEAR"

"Relax Tri. We were just helping you. Besides somebody is joining us" she said as she smiled.

"who?" i asked.

"guess?"

"who?" i turned around and was greeted by nate's lips.

"how did you? When did you? Oh my gosh i miss you!" i hugged him tight.

"to answer your question. Mike called me and asked me to join. My flight arrive just now. I miss you too"

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mike shouted. We rode his convertible and drove to the airport.

Once we reached the airport the fans noticed us. Whats new? My attention was caught by a young girl with her parents looking at me. I went towards her with Mike, Ryse and Nate looking.

"whats your name little girl?" i said bending to her level.

"rosalie"

"do you know who i am?" she nodded.

"your trinity. I always watch your match." she said with a smile.

"good. How old are you?"

"she's 8. And i believe she wants to give you something" her mom said.

"is it true?" rosalie picked her bag and got a piece of paper. It was me in the rumble pointing to the wrestlemania sign, title on the other.

"you drew this?" she nodded.

"thank you very much. No one has ever done anything this good for me." i said crying.

"dont cry ms tri. I dont mean to make you sad. I just want to be like you"

"you didnt make me sad im happy. Dont worry you will be soon. mind if i take a picture with you?" her mom snap the picture. I went back to them.

"what's that about?" mike asked.

"i just met a fan of mine. No big"

we boarded the plane to paris.

_**Next Week on RAW...**_

**"the following bout is scheduled for one fall. In the ring from dublin ireland. He is the king of the ring winner, sheamus!"**

**"and his opponent approaching the ring from los angeles california, the shaman of sexy, john morrison!" me, mike and a-ri remained in our position in the ring announce table.**

**_... Listen this aint no make believe..._**

**John went out of gorilla without his beard or any facial hair which kind of surprise me.**

**They're match started but i dont care. Its contendership for my title. I really wish sheamus will win. I want to have a match with my idol.**

**John hit him with the starship pain and pinned him for the win.**

**"here's your winner and the number 1 contender for the US Title john morisson!"**

**john went center and spoke.**

**"weeks ago I let go the one person i truly love. And now she's gone from this world. I love her more than my life. I made a mistake and i really hate myself for it. This match is for her." for the first time, i saw a guy cried. In the middle of the ring john has tears in his eyes.**

**I went in the ring title on my waist. Take note i wore exactly what i wore in france. I extended my hand which he gladly took. I whispered to him.**

**'john I forgive you. So does Allie I know that' I tapped his back and went backstage with mike and A-ri.**

"tri!" maryse shouted.

"ryse!"

"you look AWESOME!"

"I know right. Anyways what do you need?"

"i want to shop for baby clothes"

"okay. Do you know what youre having?"

"umm yeah twins. 2 girls"

"cool! Any names?"

"mike wants to name her Taylor Michelle Mizanin and i want to name it Aria Trinity Mizanin named after you and my fave."

"thank you ryse. Im so honored."

"love yah!"

"love you too rysie! Come on please!"

"alright"

we went to maryse's car and drove to the mall. We shop for clothes of the babies and of course our dress. Maryse's treat.

We spend the rest of our time in starbucks. Talking and such. About her and mike's plan and my engagement with Nate. She was cool with it. Im one of her brides maid.

Their wedding will be on Mike's birthday. And we all cant wait.

**A/N So Comment and Dont Forget to review. Any criticism is welcomed. **

**xoxo,**

**Nixie**


	33. Shit happens!

**Hey Guys Another Update!**

**the royal rumble...**

I ran over to nate.

"hey beautiful! Came to wish you goodluck"

"thanks babe"

"win your match okay i'll be ring side."

I nodded. I tied my boots. I just had a match earlier tonight and im about to be the third diva to be in a rumble. Im actually hoping to win this one.

_And we're down to the final 3. Randy orton, john cena and wade barrett._

_5,4,3,2,1_  
_For the second time in the rumble, i came to play played. I took my time and went to the ring. We look at each other and then to wade. We brawled together giving wade a taste of his own medicine. He was then eliminated. The crowd was screaming at the top of their lungs. A-ri ran to the ring and distracted the ref. Mike came in and eliminated him. Randy and i are the last standing. We met halfway and hugged. He told me to bring it so i did. Then we squared off. I hit him with a crucifix. He was dizzy so i hit him with a clothesline. One of his feet touched the floor. "im sorry randy. I love you" i shouted. I kicked his head. Both feet touched the floor._

My music played. Oh my freaking gosh! I just become the first ever female winner of the rumble. I went top rope. Pointed to the wrestlemania sign with my Us title in my other hand, tears in my eyes.  
The divas championship? I dropped the title and guess who's now champ? Barbie blank. Or kelly kelly.  
I did what my fan rosalie drew.

The rumble is so good!

**Its the annual saturday night main event. 2 nights before wrestlemania. I was set for an exhibition match against jomo.**

**We were circling around the ring when suddenly the lights went off.**

**The lights came on and dimmed.**

**...**  
**Where are the people abuse me?**  
**The ones who beat me down and use me?**  
**Cant face it in the light I will be back and i am stronger...**

**A red haired girl stepped in with her head down. Two lightning strike the arena as the girl looked up. Her face was quite familliar. She has star tattooed on her neck and a lightning bolt in her eyes up to her jaw line.**

**She went to the ring distracting both of us. She kissed john morisson then kick him in his shin resulting to a dq. Her make up faded. She looked at me and my jaw dropped.**

"i freaking hate you!" i said punching the girl.

"why?" she asked.

"i freaking thought you were dead. Where the heck did you go?" i said as i hugged the girl crying.

"hawaii. I stayed there for a while. I ask vince to cover the story of my death"

"im going to kill you."

"figured"

"i love the new look. Ir that henna or permanent?"

"henna"

"good. Hey theres john. I think you two will want to talk"

She nodded and talked with him.

"hey" allie said as jomo went back.

"where have you been?" he asked.

"ive been staying in hawaii for awhile"

"oh. What did you do there?"

"think think and think"

"about what?"

"us. You me and this whole time im gone."

"wow. So can i know why you kissed me?"

"that is my way of saying that i love you very much and that im willing to take the risk of loving you again"

"you're not shitting me right?"

"nope. I heard what you said. I saw that you got rid of the stupid beard"

"yeah. So what do this mean?"

"it means that i still love you and i will always do. You just need to prove to me that you still want me and you wont hurt me"

"so let me get this straight. Were gonna start from scratch and take things slow. " allie nodded,

"okay. I'll do anything to gain back your trust even if it cause me my life" allie's hand connected with his face.

"what the!"

"you should have known that i dont want you saying that type of things."

"sorry but it is true"

"do it!"

"do what?"

"shut up and kiss me!" he laughed but do it nonetheless.

"so you guys okay now?"

"yep."

"this easy? Wow."

"tri im not that easy to forgive. I have a plan and thats to make him court me then i'll break it off"

"youre evil. I got to go i need to go back to randy. Were going to a friend of john after our match. Im gonna get a tattoo yey!"

"nice. Go now dont want to see him go viper looking for you"

"hahaha" we went to john's friend after and got me a tattoo.

_Here's the preview on what im going to have..._

_It was destroying angel written then faith in my right wrist, hope in the left. Tko on my lower back._

_Then in my shoulder is a dragon like randy's._  
_Next up, Viper eyes!_  
_We then immediately went back to the arena for my match._

**Wrestlemania 27...**

**"hello everybody and welcome to the 27th annual wrestlemania. My name is michael cole im ringside with hall of famer jerry 'the king' lawler. First tonight is the United States championship bout. King i dont know about you but im kind of confuse on who the girl is last night"**

**"well cole we are about to find out"**

**Unbreakable by fireflight played.**

**"hey guys my name is celestine. And im here to make a statement. Im way better than anyone of you. But i aint going to rub it in your face. Well i just want to say that trinity did a good job and i wish she will win this match" she left the ring and went to the announce table.**

**'in a world full of losers and winners brings you... Im Trinity, im sexy, im hot, im everything youre not. Im Awesome be jealous.' the arena was shock by a huge explosion. i came to play...**  
**A series of fireworks started.**

**Aint no make believe played and jomo went out.**

**"the challenger from los angeles california john morrison. And the reigning United States Champion from St louis Missouri, Trinity!"**

**We started the match. Again in the middle, celestine went to the ring.**

**She distracted john allowing me to capitalized. I hit him with the crucifix earning the pin.**

I looked at her confused.

"celestine? Really what the heck"

"like you tri i officially change my name to celestine claire cassidy."

"oh okay so who knew about the name change?"

"me , you, vince, jomo and i know nate. They will all refer to me as celestine"

"oh okay."

"congrats on the win"

"thanks"

"you know her?" mike asked.

"no i just met her. Shes celestine claire cassidy. Shes a fan of mine"

"oh okay. Congrats on your match"

"thanks mike"

"welcome lil sheamus"

"haha mikey mouse" he hugged me.

"thanks for covering me up thats a close call" celestine said

"so how do you want me to call you?"

"lestine."

"its awesome"

_"wrestlemania is where the birth of the luscious queen, celestine" she said with a smile._

**Main event match...**

**"the following fatal 4 way match is for the wwe championship match introducing first the challengers. From west new berry massachussets, john cena! From st louis missouri, randy orton. Also from st louis missouri, she is the united states champion trinity ortega! And the champion being accompanied to the ring by alex riley, from cleveland ohio the miz!" the ref raised the title and the bell rang.**

**Mike and i looked at each other and we kissed. I look over to john and randy they both nod. They lock up i stayed outside the ring. Randy hit the rko to mike, john fu'ed randy, i went back and hit randy with the crucifix. I tried pinning john, but i whispered sorry. He kicked out. I went to rands and told him the same, he kicked out. I went to mike but he kicked out. They all stand up and i slid off the ring. Mike hit the skull crushing finale to john. Randy was about to hit mike with the rko when i hit the crucifix. We both went for the cover earning both 3 counts. The bell rang with confusion on our faces.**

**"here's your winner and still the wwe champion the miz!" the replay played showing the pin we both had. The ref saw only him doing the pin. I was really frustrated! Mike came and hugged me.**

**"sorry nix. Shit happens" he kissed my fore head still hugging me.**

**Then wrestlemania ended.**

**Suckish right? Anyways review review review! **

**xoxo,**

**nixie**


	34. Celestine Claire Cassidy

**OMG! Edge retired Im sooooo sad anyways here is a new chappy. **

**Celestine pov**

_Celestine claire cassidy..._

wow that name is **awesome**.

This is actually cool changing your name with everyone wondering who you are.

"hi" matt korklan greeted me

"hey. Can i help you?"

"i was wondering if whats going on with you and john?"

"nothing really"

"i just want to tell you that john is taken. Her ex died recently. He loves her so much"

"why are you telling me this?"

"im telling you this because i want you to know that you cant just come to his life and make him love her any less. I dont want to lose my best friend again"

"what do you mean?"

"john almost killed himself. Good thing i found him before anything bad happen"

"please tell me what he did. Please" i said pleading.

"he was drug overdosed. I found him at the apartment. He was saying allie's name over and over again especially when he woke up"

_'oh my god! What have i done?'_

"thanks matt" i left him standing and went to my locker room.

"hey!"

"hey tri. Do you know about what happened with john?"

she remained silent.

"answer me!"

"yes. How did you know?"

"matt told me"

she nod.

"tri i dont think i can do my plan again"

"girl what does your heart want?"

"him"

"then i dont think you have any problem"

"so what do i need to do?"

"follow your heart. Im asking you to open your eyes and find the will to forgive"

"thanks tri!"

i ran to john's locker.

"what are you doing here?"

"why the heck did you try to kill yourself? Do you think i will forgive you if that happen? I will hate you more if that happen"

"im sorry i did that. Im just sad that we didnt end good and that i thought you were gone"

"it scared the shit out of me. Please johnny never do that again please? I love you too much to let you go" he hugged me and promised he wont do it ever.

Everything is back to the way it is. I hope john wont destroy his

second chance.

**~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~**

"you know its great that we were back together" john said to me.

"john heniggan we are not back together. I love you but it does not mean i can forget anything about what you did before."

"sorry its slipped my mind"

"lestine me and the divas are going to go out tonight want to join us?" Barbie said as she went towards me.

"Sure barbie let me just get my stuffs" I went to my locker and got my things.

We went to different malls and shop till we dropped.

I bought different outfits. Me and Jomo? well we're lets say rediscovering ourselves.

We really promise to make it slow. For real this time.

**~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~****~THANK YOU EDGE~**

_**Coming up next!**_  
_**WWE DIVA AND AND UNKNOWN GUY CAUGHT**_

_**MAKING OUT IN A BEACH!**_

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Mike, lestine, randy and john looked at me. I just laughed nervously.

_**'so here is the news. We saw trinity ortega at a beach in miami gettin cozy with a boy. On her previous interviews she deniedthe issue. She was first spotted in the airport, in france, in the arena, in the studio, in the hospital and now in the beach' **_

They showed the picture of me in my bikinis making out with nate, legs wrapped around his waist.

I turned off the tv.

"very affectionate with my brother eh?" randy asked smirking.

"shut up randal."

"dont get pissy at me missy. Youre the one making out with him. Besides i think you may have been doing something not caught on cam"

"Randal! Me and nate? We never had sex! You! Arghh. Im just turning 17"

Mike nudge randy which cause him to shut up.

"babe did you see the news?" nate said gasping for air when he ran in the room.

"yes" i said sadly.

"im really sorry babe i didnt know they will be there. I swear" i put my finger in his lips.

"nobody knew so its okay"

"wtf! I was trying to do that and you blew me off. When its nate doing the work youre okay with it" randy said pouting.

"awww" i hugged randy

"hate to butt in but we have appointment to ah... " nate said

"oh i get it go and... Do your... Appointment" randy said laughing.

I smack him in the back of his head. We went to his car and drove to his parents. We spend time with hayley, becky, bob,elaine and randal's kids.

**Reviews Reviews and Reviews!**

**Nixie 3**


	35. Nixie's 17th Birthday

**So Here it goes! Another Chappy! Hope you like it!**

**Have faith in fate**

**march 15- nixie's 17 birthday**

"hey babe what do you want for your birthday?" nate asked

"absolutely nothing. I already have everything i ever wish for"

"you must have a wish that hasnt come true yet"

"yeah of course"

"what?"

"i wish that you will finally join the main roster"

"babe you know i still cant. I just rejoined fcw"

"its a wish babe. It will or wont come true"

"seriously"

"a day with just you and me"

"okay. But ill remind you knowing randy, he wont accept the fact that youre going to be 17 and you dont want to celebrate"

"im not part of the i love party clubs"

"SURE" nate said sarcastically

"whatever nate. I gotta go ill call my parents" i walked to a quiet place and call my mom.

"hey mom"

"happy birthday sweetie. How are you?"

"im ok mommy i kinda called you to tell you something"

"what will that be?"

"mommy, nate proposed to me a couple of months ago. I said yes. Were going to get married in june 4 years from now" i put my phone away from my ear as my mom started shouting. I heard my dad spoke.

"hey nix. We just want whats best for you. If you think you are ready to get married then go. Youre old enough to decide what's best for you. You will always be our first born daughter. Happy birthday"

"thanks daddy"

"no problem darling" i wenr back to nate and sat on his lap.

"so?"

"i told them about us getting married. As i expected mom shouted at me but then she accepted it."

"thats good. I cant wait till we get married"

"same here baby"

"where are we going to get married?"

"st louis, mo chapel"

"you have decided it before"

"yep. I have everything plan and you my friend will have a lot to pay"

"i dont care about the expenses i just want you to tell me where and when and ill be there"

"awww so sweet!" i hugged him. I called celeste and asked her to help me plan the details of the wedding.

4 more years and ill be Mrs. Nixie Orton. I cant wait! ¡

celestine

Vince called me in his office 15 minutes before my match.

"hey celeste take a sit."

"thanks vince. What do you need me for?"

"i wont beat around the bush. I asked for you because i already terminated your contract"

"what! I just got back and im fired?"

"easy there. I terminated your contract as allie. You dont want anyone to know that youre still alive right?"

"yep"

"let's discuss ring names"

"okay i'll stick with celestine. The nickname is the luscious queen."

"its okay. I like it better than the queen of parkour"

"i got to go i have a match in 15 and im still not changing"

"okay good luck"

I left Vince's office.

My match was against Brie Garcia or Brie Bella. She was one of the competitors I want to compete with.  
I put on my wrestling attire and went to the gorilla.

"Good luck Celeste. Im really looking forward to this day."

"Thanks Brie. The honor is all mine. I really want to compete against you"

"Okay"

**FF to the match...**

Me and Brie circled around the ring. Nikki tried to do the twin magic but i caught her. I hit her with a g6 and the match is over.

Once we were backstage...

"Nice match Celeste"

"Thanks Brie!" I hugged her.

**Hope you guys enjoy the update. As usual eview! Ciao!**

**Nixie3**


	36. Jinx

**Hey guys new chapter here. This is not my best chappy. Max is a new character dedicated to a reader of this story. She is the awesome cena's baby doll.**

**Trinity**

I was on my way out of the arena when i bumped into a girl with black hair.  
"hey are you new here?"I asked eyeing her up and down.  
"nope. Im just visiting my boyfriend"  
"who will that be?"  
"matt korklan"  
"ow your matt's girlfriend. Im trinity or you can call me tri"  
"nice meeting you. Im maxine, max or maxie"  
"same here"  
"i see you met my girlfriend" matt said putting his arms around her shoulder.  
"certainly did. She's as pretty as you said" max blushed.  
"see you made her blush" matt said making her blush even more.  
"stop making her blush matty. How long are you gonna stay here?"  
"i will stay until september"  
"good. It will be good that theres another girl here. Celeste and i always argue on who is the prettier bella."  
"who are you rooting for?"  
"nikki"  
"thats cool sistah! I so love nikki!" we high fived.  
"wait till celeste hears this"  
"girls hate to stop your chat but me and ms. Maxine Leverton has a date to go to." matt said cutting us with our chat.  
"oh ok. See you soon max"  
"same here"  
Matt and max went to his rental.  
"celeste!" i called from the other side of the hallway.  
"hey what tri?"  
"theres another girl rooting for nikki b!"  
"who?"  
"max. Matt's girlfriend"  
"okay. So its 2 for you and 1 for me. Great!"  
"oh i told you nikki's better"  
"no brie is!"  
"nikki!"  
"brie!"  
"nikki!"  
"brie!"  
"nikki!"  
"brie!"  
"nikki!"  
"brie!"  
"enough!" kane shouted. He visited raw for a while.  
"i can hear you two from across the hall. You two are having an argument on whos the prettier bella when in reality, they are IDENTICAL TWINS!" he shouted irritated.  
"sorry glen" we both said at the same time. The others are laughing at us. Oh well thats life. When he left, me and celeste burst out laughing with everybody.  
Third Person POV  
Both celeste and tri laughed their guts out.  
"i seriously didnt think glen will be there." tri said.  
"well he's right. They are no point in arguing. Theyre twins"  
"yeah. But nikki is prettier!"  
"brie is"  
"nikki"  
"brie"  
"stop arguing glen might hear you. guys me and brie are equally beautiful." nikki said  
"yep. But youre right tri. Nik is prettier" brie said  
"no no brie. You are prettier"  
"you are nikki" brie argued  
"noway brie. Youre way more beautiful than me" nikki replied.  
They continued arguing until its mark's turn to stop them.  
"for the love of! What has this world become? First you two are arguing on who's the prettier bella and now the twins are too modest that they are arguing on who's prettier. Will you please-" mark or the undertaker was cut off by his wife.  
"hey mark! Stop it youre scaring them. Hey girls, to finally stop you from arguing, both of you are equally beautiful. You are both... 

Flawless. Lets go callaway!" chelle dragged mark out of the room.  
"that was bizarre" celeste said along with brie.  
"so true" tri and nik said.  
"jinx!" they all shouted at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

**A/N Thats it hope you guys like it! Review!**

**nixie3**


	37. Hold On! Soon to be Orton?

**Have FAITH in FATE Chapter 37**

**A/N Im back! Hope u enjoy this. Thanks again for those who review.**

"Hey Celeste Wassup?" Ron Killings or R-Truth asked

"Im okay" She replied

"Have you seen Tri?"

"Right here" I said as I went the green room.

"You going to join us and the guys?"

"Yep is Mike there?"

"Yep. It's his idea to ask you to join us"

"Okay I will be there. Bye Celeste!" I kissed her and went with Ron.

I changed to my gym clothes and went to Mike.

"Hey Mike! Hey Kevs!" I greeted both Mike and Kevs. Mike is as you know is the Miz and Alex Riley is the Alter Ego of Kevin Kiley.

"Hey tri baby!" Kevin K. put his hands around me.

"Keep your paws off my girl" Mike said

"sorry boys but that girl is mine" Nate said

"Nathan James what the heck are you doing here?"

"Remember our bet my dear?"

"huh?" I asked. He lifted the jersey and I slowly nodded.

"Oh right! So Im guessing Im going to wear that this raw ey?" I asked

"Yup"

"freak! Baby I cant. It will destroy me and mike's storyline. Im so sorry"

"Its alright maybe when the storyline is over"

"Alright Mr. Orton, since youre here want to join us our work out?"

"Of course Ms. Ortega soon to be Orton"

**"Hold on Hold on Hold on. Soon to be Orton?**" Randy asked

"He proposed to me last January 21, 2011."

"Why didnt you tell us I mean its already March?"

"Sorry Randal. Just slipped my mind."

"So when is the **BIG** wedding?" He asked

"4 years from now June 16, 2015"

"Why in the world is it **June 16**?"

"Thats the day when me and Nate met. Thats the day I fell in love with him"

"Okay you got me shitting in my pants I thought you guys are getting married and you are barely 18 to top it off. Do your parents know?"

"Yep I told them on my birthday they got mad which is understandable but they accepted"

"thats true I mean Mom was furious when she found out that I will be married to an 18 years old and take note Im on my 20s"

"Randal In case you want to know I have the full blessing of Mom, Dad, Becks, Your children and Hayley. They all said its a good idea." Nate said putting his arms around me.

"Not Fair!"

"Stop whining Randal. Lets go! I wont be late for work out! _**Havent been there in years**_"

"Your just out for 2 weeks" Kevin said dumbly

"Sarcasm Kevs Sarcasm"

"Damn you Tri! I told you not to call me that. Please let it be A-ri."

"No can do. You know I love you Kevin right"

"Yeah yeah" Kevin said

"Tri stop calling A-ri Kevin you know he hated being called that."

"Okay fine. Sorry A-ri. Im just messing with you!" We went to the car and drove to gym near the arena.

We did our usual work out. After a couple of hours I went to Nate and sat on his lap.

"You know you look **hot** today"

"Okay... Whats wrong with you Nix?"

"What do you mean?"

"You usually dont say that kind of stuff to me"

"What can you say your _girlfriend/ fiancee is horny_ right now"

"I figured" We made out and before we know it were a step closer to making love. Nate stopped and I frowned at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I dont want to do something you will **regret**. I love you Nix and I will really want anything than to have you here with me,"

"Thank you Nate. I clearly wasnt thinking. Thank you for thinking that"

"Thats my job. Just go get your things and make yourself the most beautiful person there is for the wwe universe." I pecked him and got dress.

_**Monday Night Raw...**_

"The following match is scheduled for one fall in the ring from _Los Angeles California, John Morrison."_

_Listen This aint no make believe..._

_"from St. Louis MO, She is the United States champion, The Destroying Angel, Trinity"_

**'in a world full of losers and winners brings you... Im Trinity, im sexy, im hot, im everything youre not. Im Awesome be jealous.'** ** i came to play...**

A series of fireworks started.

We went to the ring and the ref lifted the title.

Today I was scheduled to lose my match causing me to lose my championship.

"Good Luck" I whispered to him while waiting for the match to start.

**FF to the end of the match.**

I hit JoMo with a crucifix and then went top rope and and did my new move Blizzard Twist which is basically an ordinary moon sault added with a twist. I was about to pin him when celeste caught the refs attention. I went towards her. Without me knowing JoMo delivered a spinning kick followed by a moonlight drive. I instantly lost the match.

_"Here is your winner and the new WWE United States Champion, John Morrison!"_

I was left in the ring with my head on my hand. I looked up and saw John. He lift me up and hugged me signalling and hinting the WWE Universe that our character made up already.

**A/N Okay this is the end of this chappy. Hope you again enjoy.**

**And I have a new story its called Non-stop Wrestling Entertainment so I hope you guys check it out.**

**xoxo,**

**nixie  
**


	38. Am I that bad?

**Okay guys here is a new chapter 0f Have Faith in Fate. Before we start I just want to say that I have a couple of new stories so I hope you guys check it out especially, Believing in Destiny: My Life at FCW. Its about Nixie's stay in FCW.**

**On with the story.**

_**Celeste**_

For the past couple of weeks I can see The Nixie I know is slowly changing. The Nixie I know is a good girl and NOT a FLIRT. This past weeks, If Nixie is not with Randy, John or Mike she is sucking faces with Nate which kinda annoy me.  
Yes I know Me and JoMo do that but not always.

"Trinity!" I called out

"Yes Celeste?" She asked annoyed

"Can we talk?"

"Arent we talking?" She asked

"I mean only the two of us"

_**Trinity**_

"Fine. baby we'll continue this later alright?" I kissed Nate for the final time and went with Celesste.

"Okay tell me what you want" I told her with my hands on my hips.

"First of you want me to be honest with you right? Well here it is. You are becoming a liberated bitch"

"Hold up there! You know that Im already liberated before so what do you want?"

"Look here Nixie. We might be in the US but that doesn't make us Americans. Whether you like it or not, You my friend are still a Filipino"

"Do you think I forgot that? I know for a fact that I wont because you constantly remind me of it"

"Yeah! At first it was okay with me until you started changing. You dress slutty, and the only thing you do on your free time is suck faces with Nate. Maybe without me knowing you are already spreading your legs-"

I slapped her with all the force I have.

"You know what? I understand your concerns but this is me. Yes I may have change thats because all of you back in high school made me like this. I dont care now. And in case you want to know, I AM STILL A VIRGIN and I WILL STAY THAT WAY"

I left the room and shut the door in Allie's face.

I went back to Randy's Locker which he was sharing with John and Adam.

"What's the matter?" Randy asked

"Guys did I change? Be honest" I asked

"Yes" The three of them said at the same time.

"Babe?" I asked turning to Nate.

"Yes"

"Why? How?"

"Please dont get mad at me okay?" Randy asked and I nod.

"When you first started you are just an ordinary girl, no make up type and hate late night parties and now you are I dont know how to describe it"

"You talk different act different" John added

"You become more confident and acted somehow like your on screen character" Adam added.

"And lastly Babe, The Nixie I fell in love with doesnt need to wear short dresses, mini skirts, shorts, heels or boots just to impress others. The Nixie I love is simple and values her family and friends above other things. The Nixie I knew is not like how you were acting. She is sweet and perfect in every way possible. She is not affectionate and is totally against PDA's"

I put my head on my hands and started sobbing.

"Am I that bad?" I asked

"Baby"

"No answer me."

"Babe it doesnt matter. I love you and I accepted you for who you are and what you have become"

"Its just, I wanted so bad to make my former classmates regret ever making fun of me. I dont know what happened but this is me and I will and I am going to stay this way"

"Nix Why did you ask this all of a sudden?" Randy asked

"A friend of mine brought it up."

"Nixie whatever happen just remember dont think what the others thought of you. This is your life" Adam said.

"Thank you Adam." I hugged him. "Im going to miss having you on the road. goof ball here is in smackdown. Luckily Vince allowed John to stay here on Raw with me."

"Im going to miss you too Miss Nixie Laurio." Adam hugged me back so tight I cant breathe.

"Change topic. How did Monica reacted?" I asked

"Nica at first got mad because I didnt tell her about the numbness of my then she promised to support my decision"

"That's good. Umm hey did you see Jay?"

"Yeah he is in his locker"

"You know Adam I actually admire you. I mean you just retire and then you help your best friend win his first major title in WWE"

"You know Nix it doesnt matter. Since Im gone what better way to leave than to give it to my pal"

"And that is a part where Im happy. Winning the title" Jay walked in.

"hey Jay! I saw your match. Congrats!" I then hugged Jay

"Cant do it without Adam here" He pat Adam's back.

"So lets go to the after party!" I laughed and went to the After Party.

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Comment and stuff!**

**xoxo,**  
**Nix!**


	39. Must Read Update!

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I know I havent been updating for many many many months. I got bored and stuff like that. I was already thinking of permanently stopping from writing here in fanfiction. Apparently there are people who actually appreciated my stories so I decided to be back. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Ive been busy with my classes and cheering practices so I was a bit busy. Since its already vacation expect updates.

Also one thing left to say...

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! :***

Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


	40. The End and The Start of a New Chapter

_I started of as a writer. I was an aspiring wrestler and I never really imagine myself performing in Wrestlemania._

_I found the guts so I begged my parents to send me to US._

_Applying as a wrestler wasnt as easy as I thought. I met my idols during one of my first days in US._

_Instantly clicked with my now brothers John Cena, Mike Mizanin, Stephen Farelly and Randy Orton._

_Sent to FCW for proper training..._

_winning my first ever championship on my first night_

_getting into a brawl with so called veteran Jillian Hall also on my first night._

_Getting on a date with the hottest guy in FCW._

_The death of Eunice "Nixie" Laurio and the birth of Trinity Kristen Ortega._

_Being promoted to the Main Roster with just a few months of training in FCW._

_Performing in Wrestlemania as John Cena's partner._

_Getting into a Romance storyline with my Brother Mike._

_Winning championships, feud with Allie onscreen and offscreen._

_The Birth of GlamRock!_

_"death" of Allie and the appearance of Celeste_

_Feud with JoMo and vanishing Melina for good._

_Being tagteam champions again with Celeste , redesigning and recreating the golden days of the divas._

_Nate cheating on me, Being able to have my dream guy/ first love as my birthday gift (being my boyfriend), getting to an accident then getting back together with Nate._

_Being a soon to be Orton..._

_Adam's sudden retirement_

_My sudden change of attitude..._

It might sound crazy but I have experienced almost everything this past few years. Looking back now, I cant help but think on how I was really lucky and blessed. I never imagined my life becoming like this.

_**June 16, 2011**_

_"We all gather here to witness the union of Nathan Orton and Eunice Laurio." The priest' sermon_

_I, nathan james orton, take you, eunice laurio, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

_I, eunice laurio, take you nathan james orton to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_That moment is one of the most memorable part of my life. I never imagine standing in a wedding gown in St. Louis Missouri Chapel, Being married to the one I love the most._

_**Its been many years past...**_

_Me and Nate were blessed with 3 kids. Michael James Orton (7), Stephen Keith (5) and Sophia Maryse Orton (3). Mikey is named obviously to his godfather, my best friend and my brother, Mike Mizanin. Stephen is named to my idol Stephen Farelly (Sheamus) and his uncle Randy Orton. My baby girl is named after my sissy Maryse and my fave name. A lot has change and that inludes me. Im now 27 happy and contented with life. Nate joined the WWE around the time I was pregnant with Mikey. My parents didnt like the idea of me getting married but what the heck Im already old I can do what I want. Mommy and Daddy accepted it and went to Us for the wedding. Besides wrestling, I finished Accounting and journalism. I work under Stephanie Mcmahon- LEvesque in the creative team. I am really happy I took time to forgive Nate. Ever wonder what happened to Alex? Well he went back home empty handed. He met my old friend and now they are happy became a well reknown performer. Monica finally hang her jacket as announcer and now she is staying with her long time husband Adam Copeland (Edge). Allie decided to forgive John for real. She and JoMo got married just a week ago and now expecting their first child. Everybody now found out that Allie is still alive but still calls her Celestine like me with Trinity. The only person allowed to call me nixie is john, mike, nate, Maryse, Allie and The only person allowed to call me Eunice is My dear big brother Randy Orton. Ill tell you more about my children. Mikey or MJ is a hyperactive kid who loves running and such. Mikey however is my little is the overprotective brother. Mike has his Fathers gene. He looks like Nate, The Man that I love. He has blue eyes, brunette hair, beautiful smile but He has my attitude. Stephen is also like MJ but he loves art more than sports which I like. He's the sweetest 5 year old I ever saw. He is like Nate as well with my stubborness and sarcasm. My sweet little angel is the daddy's girl. She prefers to spend her time more with her daddy. She loves playing with her brothers. She is a splitting image of me and NAte. She got Nate's skin tone, hair, eyes, nose and she got my smile my attitude and manirisms. She got her daddy wrap to her pretty little fingers. Nate is whipped thats why she gave her everything she wants. We have two houses. One is in St. Louis near Randy's and the other is in Tampa near Mike and John's. Being a mom is really taking toll on me. They are so naughty and stubborn but I dont care. What matters to me is that Im taking care of my children._

"You okay babe?" Nate asked. Yes I know we were both young to be parents but we prove everybody wrong. They say that Im not fit to be a mom well I say A mother is she who can take the place of all others. Thats what I believe in. Yes, there comes a point in life where I almost give up. Try raising my kids. What I know is this A mother's love is instinctual, unconditional, and forever. Thats why even if I go crazy, This kids are my world. They are the reason why I keep on living. When God gave me them I promise and accepted the job of being a bank where they can deposit all of their hurts and worries. I also promised to be there for my kids, and to love them at times where they dont deserve to be love.

"Yeah. Im just thinking"

"About what?"

"About us. On how weve been"

"I know. I cant believe it either. Never did I thought that Im going to be here with you as your husband and the father of your children"

"You know what I dont regret it either. If you didnt cheat on me none of this could have happen"

"Im not proud of what i did but im happy i did it. The food is ready. The kids are waiting for you"

I closed my notebook and glance one last time...

**'Have Faith in Fate... The story of love, hurt, friendship and dreams. Written by Eunice Laurio-Orton/ Trinity Orton.**

**Believe in your dreams, Have Faith in Fate, Never give up, Never back down, Follow your dreams. Remember that nothing is impossible if you believe'**

Me and Nate ate our food together as one big family. The kids told us their day, Nate told us what happened in Raw and Me well lets just say I told them that today my dream has been accomplish. Im now A Mom, A wife and I now finished My book.

Up to this day NAte is still wrestling in smackdown as its Intercontinental Champion, Im still on Raw as the US Champion. I occasionally go to smackdown to visit him. We're just waiting for one of us to drop the title so that we can be in the same show.

A/N I decided to end this story because Ill be starting the sequel I really do hope you guys will support Im going to put in a lot of effort for that soooo please support :)))

I cant believe Im doing this again.

KANSAHAMNIDA! I love you all :*

_**Nixie 3**_


End file.
